The Beastly Rider of Vengeance
by JP-Rider
Summary: A request from Darkness Rising: What if during "The End," Beast Boy made a deal with Mephisto for the dark empath he loved. But when he feels under appreciated when Raven, then Terra broke his heart, he becomes something unknown to his world, as a spirit of vengeance.
1. Spirit of Vengeance

**I do not own BB, or the Ghost Rider.**

**This story was by the request of Darkness Rising. Giving me the idea of Beast Boy becoming the Ghost Rider in the DC Universe. So here it is, my first requested review.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

_I am the Spirit of Vengeance._

_I live to purge the tainted souls of man._

_I am the Ghost Rider._

The world's in flames. The water has been turned into lava. All the citizens turned to stone. The buildings have been crumbled since the end of the world became a reality, as Trigon the Terrible literally brought hell on earth, and he had his daughter to thank.

By the view of Trigon, sitting on Titan's Tower like his throne, a certain green fly hid itself as it changes into the green titan Beat Boy, who's currently staking out along with Cyborg and Starfire. Earlier, the titans found each other, but is missing one member short. Then Slade appeared as he explained to them that there is a way to find Raven and save the world from the apocalypse.

Right now, Beast Boy hid back behind a crumbled pavement as he thinks over the plan _'How on earth can Robin and Slade find Raven through hell?'_ he thought as he grew worried about Raven _'I hope she's alive.'_

**"Of course she's alive."** said a darkly voice next to Beast Boy.

The changeling jumps back, but silently, as he looked at the man standing before him. He was a tall, red man, like blood demonic red. He had wild dark red hair, pale red skin with pale white eyes, and he wears a matching red cape with a huge collar, red suit, dress pants, and red shoes. Let's just say that this guy looks like he can pass off as the devil.

**"Don't be alarmed young Garfield, I am not here to harm you."** he said with a demonic voice that can match Tim Curry's devil from Legends.

"H-How do you know my name? Are you one of Trigon's goons?" Beast Boy demands, not trusting this guy in the slightest.

**"Trigon the Terrible?"** The man asked in a mocking voice. **"He is nothing compared to me. As you can see I stopped time just so we could have our little discussion."**

"W-What?" Beast Bou starts in alarm. To say that Beast Boy was scared shitless would be an understatment, here was a guy who openly mock a demon lord and could stop time. "W-What do you want to talk about?"

**"Raven, you love her don't you?"** The man asked as he smiles what was looking as an comforting smile if it didn't send a shiver down Beast Boy's back.

"Y-Ye-e-es I do." Beast Boy answers as he blush.

**"No reason to be embarrass young Garfield for all being feel love, and yes that even mean myself, Raven, and Trigon."** The man comments which feels the Titan with hope.

"Will Raven love me?" Beast Boy inquires in hope.

**"She maybe or not. Do you still want to save her?"** The man questions as he already knows the answer, Beast Boy nods his head yes. **"All I ask for is your soul. You give me your soul and I will have your friends save Raven, and Trigon will fall."**

Beast Boy leaps back in fear and panic. Should he sell his soul to the man who offers a way to save the girl that he loves and stop Trigon. If your someone like Beast Boy that answers it clear as day.

"Yes. I will give you...my, my soul. Even Raven never loves me I still love her." Beast Boy states as he steps closer to the man offering salvation for the demoness.

**"Remarkable. You will still give your all even if she wil never love you. You will put my purposes perfectly."** The man in the slick suit comments as he pulls out a contract. **"Just sign on the dotted line and it will happen."**

Beast Boy reaches for the paper when a dagger appears in his hand. "Blood?" He asks.

**"Yes."** The demonic sounding man answers as Beast Boy punctures his finger and he writes 'Garfield Mark Logan' down on the dotted line. **"Very good. Excellent doing business with you, Garfield."**

Just then, the man disappears as time resumes. Beast Boy looked around as he saw Cyborg motions him to strike.

_'Well, I did my part, now it's time to distract Trigon.'_ by turning into a fly he flew towards Trigon as he enters inside the demon lord's ear, and then changed into something big.

**/As the apocalypse ends/**

After Raven defeated Trigon and restore the earth, the five heroes celebrate their victory by having a breakfast feast, courtesy of Cyborg and Starfire(Mostly Cyborg) as they all celebrate saving the world and the banishment of Trigon.

Beast Boy smiled as he saw Raven smiled for the first time, well it was more of a small smile, but it's a smile alright. He was glad that she is safe, as he ate his tofu hotdog as he thought about the deal he made from the man. He wonders if Raven will love him as much as he loves her.

Raven, however, was glad that the world is safe, as she remembers what had Robin told her about how she is the most hopeful person. A part of her feels like her heart skipped a beat as she was paying attention to Robin, who is enjoying his meal as he smiled at Starfire.

**/Time jump, after the Brotherhood falls/**

It's been a few months since Beast Boy first made that deal with the mysterious man whom he sold his soul to. The green Titan is standing in the tower with Titans East and all of the honorary Titans as he ponders on the status of his soul as he walks out of the common-room.

"I don't feel any different, am I supposed to feel different? I always thought selling your soul would make you feel...different or something." Beast Boy mutters to himself as he fails to notice Kole walking down the halls as she was exploring the tower and she caught the last part of Beast Boy mentioning selling his soul.

_'Oh god! No!'_ Kole thought as she stops in front of the Titan who soley lead the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. "Hiya Beast Boy." She greets as she smiles at the green teenager.

Someone saying his name snaps him out of his thoughts as he looks up to see the pink hair girl that he met when he and the team went South to Antarctica to stop Doctor Light.

"Oh uh, hey Kole, long time no see." Beast Boy replied to the petite girl.

"So, how does it feel being the guy who lead the downfall of the Brotherhood?" she asked him as she feels worried about the last comment Beast boy said.

"Well, it actually felt pretty good, you know." Beast Boy replied to her.

"Say, let's go meet the other Titans to celebrate your victory." Kole told him as she grabs his hand as she leads the way to the living room _'What does Beast Boy mean when he sold his soul? Dear god I hope he has a reason to do it, but what?'_

Unknown to Kole, Beast Boy was blushing as Kole held his hand to lead him to the common room _'Why am I blushing? She's just holding my hand. There's no reason to be shy about it, right?'_

As they make it to the common room, Beast Boy lets go of Kole's hand as he saw the group of Titans before him. He look through the crowd to find Raven. Once he spotted her, she was sitting beside Robin on the kitchen counter, as he picks up his hearing to hear what is Raven telling Robin.

"You know, Robin, just because Beast Boy lead the downfall of the Brotherhood, it doesn't mean he's a better leader than you." she told him as she leaned closer to Robin.

"Raven, what are you doing? W-we're around people." Robin respond as he feels uncomfortable around Raven's advances.

_'What the hell? Raven's putting on the moves on Robin? I should go tell Starfire.'_ Beast Boy thought as he felt heartbroken when the girl he loves was flirting with Robin who already likes Starfire.

As Beast Boy told Star about it, the Tamaranean princess flew towards in between the two as she looks at Robin, and then kissed him on the lips.

"Star, w-what was that?" Robin asked her dreamily.

"I have confessed my love for you, Robin." Starfire respond, which earned a lot of ooos and aaahs from the other Titans.

"I-I love you too, Starfire." Robin replied, which makes Star squee with joy, and Raven fumed.

_'What the hell!? He was supposed to be mine!'_ Raven thought angrily as she sense Beast Boy staring at her _'That green little shit! I'm so going to get him for this.'_

**/After Things Change/**

It's been two weeks since Beast Boy saw Raven flirting with Robin, he was heartbroken, but it was his own fault. He was told that Raven wouldn't love him, and yet he didn't try to get over his feeling...no he hoped that she would fall in love with him, and you know what's sad he still does.

It was five days ago when Terra basically told Beast Boy to go screw off and he was once again heartbroken, and this time he didn't care about the status of his soul. His heart was destroyed. But all was not so bad, Kole came to visit if she could, and she is in the process of entering Titans Tower to visit Beast Boy who she has been concerned about ever since she heard him mentioning selling his soul.

_'He's also great company, and there is nothing wrong with being with a cute guy.'_ Kole thinks as she walks into the kitchen to see Beast Boy siting on the couch without his gloves which is a rare sight, but only Kole had seen his claws. Kole shakes her head as she realized what she just thought. _'Cute? I can't be thinking like that he just got his heartbroken.'_ Kole fights dowm her blush.

"Hey Kole." Beast Boy deadpanned as he as she can now see is filing his claws.

Kole has to surpress a shiver when she hears the dead in Beast Boy's voice and she takes a seat by him. "Hey Beasty...Boy." She greets as she slips in her greeting. _'Now I'm blushing.'_

"So, what brings you here in the Tower? And Where's Gnarrk?" Beast Boy asked her as he looked at his claws.

"Gnarrk's still at the Arctic, taking care of some large dinosaur egg." Kole answered "As for coming here at the Tower, I'm just here to visit, that's all. It's been a while since I've been to the city."

Beast Boy looked at her as he asked "Really?"

"Yeah." Kole told him "I've never had a family, so I was a drifter. I hid from the world so no scientist could find me and used my crystal powers to used for benefit gain."

_'Kole sounds like she had a hard life.'_ Beast Boy thought as he can feel the purity and innocence from Kole's soul. He can tell that she shows no resentment towards others, no grudges, no vanity, no spite, it's like she's the type to forgive others despite their evil deed.

It was then Raven appeared as she spotted Kole at the couch, and glared at Beast Boy who's sitting next to her.

"Kole, I didn't realized that you'd be here again." Raven comments as she floated towards the couch.

"I'm here to keep Beast Boy company." Kole replied as Raven just get mad at the green boy.

Raven did a smirk as she spoke "I would've thought you would hang out with Jericho in Tibet, I hear he has an eye for you." _'Now let's see how he feels.'_

"Nah, I'm cool with hanging around with BB, aren't ya, B?" Kole quipped as she pat the brooding boy's shoulder.

"You know it, K." Beast Boy responds as the life starts to come back to his voice which makes Kole giddy with joy, and Raven angry as she narrows her eyes at Beast Boy and then on his claws.

_'The freak has claws?'_ Raven mentally asks herself as two of her emotions respond to her.

_'Apparently, and just who are you to call someone a freak half breed.'_ Rude replied which makes Raven grimace.

_'Those claws look like they could cuts someone's heart out with one try. I'd like to see that pathetic human do that!' _Rage comments as she referrs to Robin as that human.

"Hey B do you wanna go see a movie?" Kole asks right before the tower's alarm goes off as Cyborg comes in with Starfire and Robin a few minutes later as they arrange their clothes, and Beast Boy could smell their arrousal.

"We'll have to do it later K." Beast Boy answers as Robin works with the Titan's main computer.

"It's Doctor Light, and he's robbing the new bank on main street. Titans GO!" Robin orders as Raven mentally swoons, and Beast Boy feels nothing but follows like the soldier that he is.

/

"Hahaha nobody can stop the brilance of Doctor Light!" Doctor Light boasts as he carries two bags full of money in his hands.

"Titans GO!" Robin orders as he throws two bird-a-rangs and breaks the bags full on cash.

The Titans wordlessly follow except for Kole. "I like Titans together better." She comments which makes Beast Boy smile and Raven snarl.

"Titans!" Doctor Light shouts as he spots Kole "You! Looks like that caveman won't be protecting you once I'm through with you!" He shouts as he shoots supernova rays towards Kole only for her to block it by turning into her crystal form. _'Curses!'_

Cyborg blast Doctor Light with his arm cannon so he can stop the good doctor from trying to blast Kole. Doctor Light snarled as he shoots his light beams towards Cyborg, and then at Starfire. Robin tries to apprehend him, but Light got the better of him as he flashes the boy wonder with light.

"Looks like you titans have been pretty rusty now and then." Doctor Light mocked as Raven phased in front of him.

"You know you can't beat me, Light." Raven growled as she was about to chant her spell, but Light through a flash grenade towards her, blinding the dark cloak girl from sight.

"Haha! I've finally beaten you, and now there's two more, and I'll start by killing the pink haired one!" Doctor Light gloats as he held a laser gun as he aims it at Kole.

Suddenly a fire erupts from a manhole that was in between Kole, Beast Boy and Doctor Light. Out of the fire walks out the mysterious man that Beast Boy recognizes immediently.

"It's you." Beast Boy states as the man smiles at him. "You left before I could get your name last time."

The man in the red suit chuckles which send chills down everybody's spine except for Kole who is being helped up by Beast Boy.

**"You are quite right Garfield. My name is Mephisto, and I have come to collect your soul."** Mephisto answers as Beast Boy steps away from Kole.

"Why did you wait until now to claim my soul? I sold it to you when Trigon was here?" Beast Boy questions as the Titans stare in shock while Raven and Robin stare in rage.

"You did what!?" Raven barked as she and Robin were about to charge at them when Mephisto stops time, leaving everyone frozened except for Kole.

**"To answer your question is just simple, my boy."** Mephisto starts as he appeared next to Beast Boy **"You see, once you've sold your soul to me, it clearly states that once I help you find your friend Raven, I did say that she may not love you. Then you tried to find love again with this girl name Terra, but unfortunately it didn't work out between you two, no?"** He said as looked at Beast Boy's shocked expression.

"What do you want my soul that's so valuable to you?" He demands the red demon.

**"Because Garfield, you were chosened to become this world's Ghost Rider!"** Mephisto answered as he disappeared again, as time resumes as well as Beast Boy fell onto his knees as he feels a sting of pain.

"Beast Boy!" Kole shouts worryingly as everyone who were unfrozen in time saw the green titan in pain.

"What did you do you idiot!" Raven yells in pure rage, but deep down she got a sadistic pleasure at seeing Beast Boy in pain.

"Shut up!" Kole yells back as she gets pushed away by the reappeared Mephisto. "Why are you doing this!?"

**"Young lady you don't want to be around young Garfield when he first turns, and secondly he sold his soul so his friends could find Raven and so she could defeat Trigon."** Mephisto informs as Cyborg and Starfire stand back shock as the Tamarabean breaks into tears, while Robin's eye twitches in his anger and Raven's two purple eyes turn into four red ones.

"I didn't need your help you freak! Nor did I need that stupid coin!" Raven yells as Kole looks at her in displeasure.

"You didn't deserve him." Kole mutters as she hugs herself.

**"I like this one Garfield, her soul is pure...purer than yours in fact. It's a pitty that she doesn't have the heart to take a life...not like you Garfield. You have taken a life you feel guilty but the blood is on your hands that is why you will be my greatest Ghost Rider."** Mephisto comments as Beast Boy stops screaming and everyone smells flesh burning. **"You will take Arthur's soul and deliver it to Hell, and you will drift and look for people who deserve enternal damnation or wait for my orders. What you do with your life is of no concern of mine, but I own your soul."** He adds as Beast Boy stood up as everybody sees the flames burning through his skin.

The green Titan isn't much green anymore, as his skin starts to burn and cracks like hard lava. His head starts to burst into flames as his hands turned into bones, as his head is now a skull with flames bursting out of his head, and his eyes disappeared leaving no trace of any human qualities. His black and purple costume starts to transform in a leather jacket with shoulder spikes, black leather pants with combat boots, and over his belt are chains.

The Titans gasp as they saw Beast Boy changed into something unknown to them, not even Raven knows what the changeling has become. He looked at Doctor Light, who was quivering in fear as the flaming skull headed biker brings his fiery rage that frightens the doctor.

_**"It is your time Arthur Light. Crimes of theft, murder and rape. You deserve enternal damnation."**_ Ghost Rider states in a raspy voice that sends shivers down everybodys spine and causes Doctor Light to piss himself.

"No please!" Doctor Light pleads as he turns and runs away, but by doing so he fails to see the Ghost Ride produce a chain out of thin air and throw and wrap it around his throat. "NO! PLEA-"

"Beast Boy stop this!" Robin orders as he readies his bird-a-rangs and Raven cowers behind him as she senses the dark energies within the Ghost Rider.

"That's not Beast Boy." Raven comments as Kole steps towards Ghost Rider with wide eyes.

"Was it worth it?" Kole asked.

The Ghost Rider didn't respond as he spreads his flames onto his chains, causing it to spread towards to the quivering Doctor Light.

"NO! STOP HIM! HELP ME, TITANS!" Were Arthur's last words before he was combust into flames, with his whole body becomes crispy as the flames burst through all over his body. The Titans witnesses Doctor Light's still standing corpse as he is nothing but bones with some mummified skin,as his costume's turned to crisp, as the Ghost Rider yanked his chains back which causes the burned skull to fall along with the body as it crumbles.

The Titans stood there in shocked as Robin threw his birdarangs towards the Ghost Rider, but they turned to dust once it reaches his flaming chains.

_"You can't stop me Richard."_ Ghost Rider states as Robin's eyes pop out as he feel a familar sensation of fear running through his body. _**"None of you can. I'm a force truely fair and just. And I know who to start with."**_ He adds as Mephisto smirks and disappears into flames and Ghost Rider whistles and waits for his bike to arrive.

"You never answered my question." Kole comments as Ghost Rider turns to face her.

Ghost Rider stares at Kole for several minutes as neither say a word, but their moment is ruined when a flamming skeleton bike almost hits the Titans and stops in front of Ghost Rider as he takes a seat and motions for Kole to come closer as he turns back into Beast Boy.

"The Doom Patrol's modo is 'Whatever it takes,' and that's what I did. It wasn't worth it, but it had to be done." Beast Boy answers as he quickly presses his lips to Kole's. "Call me Garfield." He states as he rides away on his bike.

**/**

**Do you think BB makes a better Ghost Rider than Nicolas Cage?(Not that I don't like Nic Cage, but I believe that they should've picked another actor to play Johnny Blaze.)**

**Anyway, what do you think of the story? Gotta thank Darkness Rising for giving me the request for this.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions**

**Remember to Fav, Follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Los Angeles

**I do not own Beast Boy, or the Ghost Rider.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Kole stood in a shocked state as she saw where Beast Boy ran off. The other Titans came to Kole as they asked her if she's alright.

"Friend Kole, are you the alright?" Starfire asked her as the pink haired girl wakes up.

"I'm fine, guys, really." Kole reassured as Raven glared at Kole.

"You shouldn't have come close to him, he's too dangerous now!" Raven scolds her.

Kole shot a glare as she respond "He's not Raven, he's still Garfield."

Robin payed attention to the corpse of Doctor Light, as he turns to Raven "Raven, do you know what Beast Boy has become?" He asked her.

"No." She replied "Whatever Beast Boy turned into, there is no legend, folklore, or anything else that holds the records of anything mystic and the dark arts."

"So basically, it's unknown what he is?" Cyborg questions.

"Does it really matter what he did? He sold his soul to the devil and look what it did to him." Raven sneered.

"Then to hunt him down, we'll need the Justice League's help in catching him." Robin states as he pulls out his communicator to call Batman.

"Robin, report." Batman gruffly said to his former ward.

"Batman, Beast Boy has gone rogue, look what he did to Doctor Light." Robin moves the video communicator as Batman saw the burnt corpse of Doctor Light.

"Beast Boy did this? How?" Batman inquired as he narrow his eyes towards the body.

"Beast Boy made a deal with a demon named Mephisto, as he sold his soul to who most likely is the devil." Raven states as she growled the name.

"How did he killed him?" Batman inquire again.

"Well, first BB's head burst into flames, and then he now looks like some biker with a flaming skull now." Cyborg explained "He then start burning Doctor Light and said something about damning his soul."

"Damning his soul?" Batman gruffs in arrogance. "Damning it to where?"

"Enternal damnation to Hell." Cyborg responds as looks at Kole where is kneeling where Garfield left her at. "Kole isn't taking this well; I think she had a crush on the green bean." He comments as he turns the communicator onto the pink hair girl who has her head hanged in her sorrow.

"We'll have all Justice League members on look out for Beast Boy. If you see something then inform the League." Batman orders as he hangs up.

"Garfield." Kole whispers as herself as a tear falls from her eyes.

"Do not worry friend Kole, we will find friend Beast Boy and try reason with him." Star reassures her friend.

"Reasoned with him? There's no reason in talking to that idiot." Raven scoffs which Starfire didn't take this too well.

Ever since Beast Boy told Star that Raven tried to flirt with Robin, their friendship has been strained. Raven would get a pang of jealousy when Robin pays attention to Starfire more than her and Star wouldn't talk to Raven for betraying her like that. Even though Raven knew Star liked Robin, she didn't care and wants Robin for her own selfish gain.

"Beast Boy is still our friend and he still cares for us." Star retorts to the empath "Unlike you who is nothing but cold to him. He did his best to help you when the world ended."

"I didn't need his unwanted help!" Raven growled as she snarled "He's nothing but some drooling idiot who should mind his own business; he's nothing but an annoying pest to me. He deserves everything he did that cause nothing but trouble for this team!"

"Did you not realized that he lead the Brotherhood of Evil's downfall and saved us all?" Star countered.

"He got lucky!" Raven interjects.

"Enough! Both of you!" Robin yelled at the two female Titans "Let's focus on where'd Beast Boy left. He couldn't road that far." He looked around as he noticed Kole was gone "Where's Kole?"

"Strange, she was here moments ago." Cyborg replied as he tries to contact her through his T-com, but she didn't answer "She's not picking up."

"Where could she be?" Star asked as Raven scoffs.

"Why bother? She's probably running back into the Arctic so she can cry." Raven snorted.

"Or maybe she's looking Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed as he picks up his t-com and finds both Kole's and Beast Boy's signal "Got 'em."

/

Kole took the trolley down to leave Jump and head towards Los Angeles according to her T-com. She grew so worried about Garfield that she decides to follow him to check if he doesn't do anything risky.

_'I can't believe them. Robin's probably going to try to arrest him, Raven's bad mouthing him with every chance she got, I need to get away from them.'_ Kole thought as the trolley stops as she steps out to see that she's in Los Angeles "This is the place. I don't think he's that far."

Kole then walked through town as she gets gazes from street punks and locals. Kole doesn't understand why they're staring her like that, but as she noticed the graffiti on the walls and streets, and flowers and pictures on the street lights and fences. It wasn't until she realized that this neighborhood is part of the crime map of Los Angeles.

"Yep. Shit's going down on Sesame Street." Kole muttered jokingly as she giggles to herself "Always wanted to say that. Maybe Beast Boy will like that."

Kole walk forward as she noticed a familiar motorbike standing near a bar called "The Black Lagoon." The place from the outside was covered in gar fit and looks pretty old looking.

"Well, there's no turning back now." Kole states as she enters the bar _'Just act casually. You're here to find Beast Boy.'_ She looked around and notice a few men in the bar, and some of them are Hell's Angels. Gulping, she steps forward towards the bar as she takes a seat as the bartender notice her.

"What can I get you, kid?" The bartender inquires.

"Um actually, I was looking for a friend. About green skinned, pointy ears, wear's black and purple, he's not hard to find." Kole described to the bartender, not noticing the Hispanic man with tattoos overheard her.

"He's out back, taking a smoke." The bartender told her "You know, he's the first guy to tip me more than the rest of these assholes."

_'Gar smokes now!?'_ Kole screams in thought as she thanked the bartender as she goes to the back of the bar, not noticing the Hispanic man and his three goons following her.

/

Out back, Beast Boy blew some smoke from his mouth as he holds his cigarette as he puffs on him.

"Those things ca give you lung cancer, you know." said a voice he'd recognized as he spots Kole closing the back door of the bar "Hi."

"Kole!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he demands "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Came to see you, and was making sure you didn't get into any trouble." She replied as she lean on the wall next to him.

Beast Boy grabs her wrist as he gives her a stern look "Are the others here?"

"No, I came by myself." She told him.

"What!? You know better than to come alone!"

"I can take care of myself."

"You shouldn't even be here, are you aware of what kind of place is this?"

"Los Angeles?"

"Aka, the place where Rodney King triggered a riot here back in '93! Plus next to Gotham, it's the most crime ridden city of America!"

"It's not so different from Gotham, Bludhäven, and other crime ridden cities."

"Forget about the city, what are you doing here!? This place is filled with hundreds of gangs that would make "The Warriors" look like the Care Bears."

"Well sorry for worrying about you. It's not everyday when one of my friends sold his soul to the devil and then turns into some flaming-headed skull guy with a cool bike and is out damning souls of evil. I lived and friends with a caveman beneath the Arctic, now which life is more interesting and quirky!? Huh?"

Beast Boy sigh as he look at Kole with understanding eyes. Then his ears perked up as he grabs Kole and duck her down as a bottle hits the wall, almost hitting them.

"Damn, almost got the monstuo." said the Hispanic man, Roberto, as more guys appeared as they gather around to surround the two titans.

"Great." Beast Boy muttered as he begins to twitch 'No, can't get him loose.'

"I recognize you niño everywhere." Roberto spoke as he held a crowbar "Your that green monstuo Titan with the jokes. Got any jokes, funny man?" Roberto mocks with a sadistic grin.

"Actually now that you mention it I do." Beast Boy replied with a nervous chuckle. "But to be honest I don't think that you will like it."

"What is it, freak?" The man sneers.

"What's gonna burn with enternal damnation?" Beast Boy asks as he frowns.

"I don't know? What?" The man with a cruel laugh as he friends join in.

"Your souls." Beast Boy informs in a deep dark voice.

The gang pause their laughter as they look at the green boy questionably.

"Huh? What kind of joke is that?" Roberto questions as he pulls out his jack knife as he orders "Kill the boy, and take his girlfriend, she'll make a fine bitch."

Kole held onto Beast Boy's sleeve of his shirt for protection, only to retrieve her hand after feeling the burning sensation from his body 'He's turning into that again!'

As the men charges, Beast Boy blows out flames from his mouth as he transforms into the Ghost Rider. Kole turned into her crystal form for protection so she won't get burned.

_**"Let's dance."**_ The Ghost Rider chuckled as he brings his chains out of no where.

"Wha- what are you!?" Roberto asked fearfully.

_**"Call me...the Ghost Rider." **_He replied as he throws his chains towards the gang leader.

/

"I found their trace."Robin said as the titans travel through the T-car "They're in Los Angeles."

"The city of angels?" Cyborg asked.

"There are angels in the city of Los Angeles?" Starfire quipped as she smiled with joy as Raven scoffs.

"No, Starfire." Raven dismisses. "Angeles is Spanish for angels."

"Oh." Starfire replies disheartedly. "Maybe the angels could have helped Friend Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy is not our friend he is a criminal." Robin argues with a growl at the name. "And we must stop him!" He adds as he pounds his fist into his palm.

"I couldn't agree more." Raven smirks as she stare lingers on her leader.

"Yo, I'm getting a high level energy reading somewhere in the city." Cyborg states as he reads the reading as Raven grunts "Yo, you okay, Raven?"

"It's Beast Boy." she growled "He's turning into that thing again."

"Everyone, remain cautious." Robin states "We have to apprehend Beast Boy at all cost."

/

The Ghost Rider and Kole fought the brutes as the flaming headed biker swings his chains to strike them down, as Kole, as a mobilize crystal, defends herself with many kicks and punches of her diamond hard knuckles.

_**"You think mortal weapons can kill me!?"**_ Ghost Rider barked as he chuckled "Let's see if you can handle my shape-shifting powers." his body then forms a flaming skeleton of a Saber-tooth tiger, which frightens the thugs.

"Hey yo man! Let's get out of here!" One of the thugs yells in fear as he and three others take off.

"You don't scare me!" One stupid thug shouts as he lunges at the skeleton animal with a switch blade, but finds his soul being ripped out of his body by the Ghost Rider with his claws.

_**"Damnation."**_ Ghost Rider growls as he swipes the soul down to hell. _**"Eternal."**_

Roberto twitched as he picks up a steel pipe as he charges towards Kole "You'll pay for this, you mother fuckers!" he shouts as he swings the pipe towards Kole, but the Ghost Rider change into a lion as it's skeletal teeth sinks in his arm "GAAAAAAHHHH!"

_**"Roberto Sanchez, you are accused of many counts of sexual abuse, assault, and racketeering. For that, you shall burn in hell!"**_ Ghost Rider claims as his teeth burns Roberto's body from the inside, causing him to scream in pain as he sees his skin turning black and his fingers crumble like sand.

"NO! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Roberto cried out as his whole body turns to ash as he crumbles.

The Ghost Rider, still in his lion form, glares at the group of thugs as he starts seeing red. He let's out a loud roar as he charges towards the thugs as he claws out his soul.

_'What's going on, Beast Boy is too out of control with his form.'_ Kole thought as she saw some of the thugs running away as the animalistic Ghost Rider runs rampant "Garfield, STOP!"

Kole then freezes when he turns his attention towards her and she gulps in fear as the lion prowls closer and starts to slowely circle her before he sits down in front of her and moves his snout to her.

_'Good boy.'_ Kole thinks as she calms down in the knowledge that her friend wouldn't hurt her.

_**"Pure."**_ The lion Ghost Rider states before he nuzzles his face into Kole's hand and uses his tongue to lick her.

"Hehehe, Gar that tickles." Kole giggles.

The lion then change back into Beast Boy as he look at Kole's blue eyes as he softly kiss her lips as his hands dig into her pocket.

Kole blush as she spoke "Gar, what are you-" she then look at her t-com that Garfield is holding as well.

"They're tracking us." He said as he burns his "You need to go, Kole."

"But, what about you?" Kole whispered as her eyes are still closed from the kiss. "I can't just leave you."

"I will always find a way back to you, Kole. But for now go back home, and I will find a way to make contact with you." Beast Boy whispered back as he gives the girl one last kiss that leaves her breathless for several minutes which allows him to escape.

A couple seconds after Beast Boy escapes the Titans show up to see the still motionless Kole who has her lips still puckered and her lips half lidded.

"Friend Kole?" Starfire greets as she glides down to the girl. "Friend Kole?" Still she gets no reaction.

The Titans watch in great confusion as the girl suddenly takes off running where her gut feelings tell her thst her crush ran off to.

"Keep this for me!" Kole cries out as she tosses her T-Com to the Tamaranean.

"Friend Kole where are you going!?" Starfire calls out.

"To help, Garfield." Kole replied with a dazzling smile.

"Come back here!" Raven barked as she extends her magic to grab the fleeing Kole, but her magic dissolved when Mephisto shows up as Kole continues to run.

**"Sorry daughter of Trigon, but in order to get through my employee's girlfriend, you'll have to face me."** he said with a smirk across his face.

_'Why is he helping me? Doesn't matter, I'm coming Garfield!'_ Kole thought as she follows the tire marks of Beast Boy's bike.

**/**

**Chapter 2...Done!**

**Looks like even as a Ghost Rider, he can change into animals. It's probably as horrifying as if you visualize it.**

**Now to answer your reviews:**

**Silverwolf: Not really.**

**The Question23: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Ausar The Vile: I don't think Raven will feel guilty anytime soon.**

**that-which-dwells-below: Of course he can shape shift, and yes it's terrifying.**

**Darkness Rising: Thanks dude. I hope you can give me some ideas for BB-Ghost Rider.**

**waterfire98: I don't think his flames are green, but it can make a pretty good power up if BB-Ghost Rider can get a power upgrade.**

**Raven Knight: Soon.**

**Guest: It's to give a reason for Beast Boy to feel unappreciated and since he's a Ghost Rider, Raven has a reason to hate him more.**

**So here are some questions:**

**1) Should I involve the Justice League Dark to face the Ghost Rider?**

**2) What would the world of DC think about the Ghost Rider killing off criminals?**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**

**Also, happy 21 birthday to me!**


	3. Leather Ranch

**I do not own Teen Titans and Ghost Rider.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

The Titans stood their guard as they saw Mephisto appearing before them.

_**"My, my, you titans are pretty pesky aren't you?"**_ Mephisto taunts as he look at Raven _**"Especially you, daughter of Trigon."**_

Raven growled "Never call me that demon!" She said in a demotic tone.

_**"How cruel. All Garfield ever wanted was your love, your appreciation for trying to help you."**_ Mephisto taunts as he leans closer to Raven _**"But all you ever did was push him away. It's not his fault he turned into the spirit of vengeance, it's you." **_

"Like hell it's my fault! Beast Boy always do something stupid! Selling his soul to you is just one of his most stupidest things, and this is the worst he's done! Selling his soul to a demon!" Raven rants as the Titans feel a bit uncomfortable with Raven's hatred.

_**"And they say I was cruel."**_ Mephisto comments.

Raven growled as she attempts to shoot Mephisto with her black magic, but it goes unfazed _**"Is that the best you got?"**_ he mocked as Robin throws some bird-a-rangs towards the demon, but Mephisto incinerated them just by looking at them _**"Do you think your toys can stop me? You can never stop the king of lies!"**_ he boast as he disappeared out of thin air as his voice echos _**"Not even in this world!"**_

"He got away!" Robin shouts as he hits his fist on the ground.

"Man, I don't know if we can beat the devil himself." Cyborg states as he stood shocked "We're gonna need some holy water."

"That doesn't really work, Cyborg." Raven dryly comments to her friend. "That would simply make a demon look at you like you're stupid."

"Hey it was just a suggestion!" Cyborg exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "I mean give me a break! My best friend is now some kind of demon worker now!"

"Why must our friend be such a hero!?" Starfire cries out as she starts to cry into her hands. "Such a selfless person! To give his soul to someone who did not deserve it!"

Robin sighs as he comforts Starfire "It's going to be okay Starfire. Even though what Beast Boy did was unethical, but we have no choice but to try to apprehend him." he said giving the most comforting words to his girlfriend.

"What if there's a way to get Friend Beast Boy back to normal?" Star asked "Is there is a way to retrieve his soul back from that mean Mephisto?"

"What about Dr. Fate, Zatanna, or Entrigan? Maybe they can help." Cyborg suggests.

"I say it's better to just imprison Beast Boy in a magical barrier." Raven muttered to herself as she glares at the tire tracks from Beast Boy's motorcycle.

/

Garfield rides towards a gas station as he payed for some gas and bought himself a drink. Once he got out of the store, he spotted Kole sitting on his locked bike.

"You're just like a lost puppy following the person she imprinted on, aren't ya?" he calls out as Kole, with heart shaped sunglasses and sucking on a sucker, looks at him with a grin.

"Maybe I can be your biker babe." Kole respond to him with a cheeky smile.

"Do you even know what a biker babe is?" Garfield asked her as he leans on his bike.

"No. What is it?" Kole innocently asks her crush.

"That's not important." Garfield answers as he doesn't want to corrupt the sweet innocent girl sitting on his bike. "We need to get you some leather."

"Sounds cool." Kole comments as she licks the sucker. "Sweet."

_'Damn it all! Why can't she know what she is doing!?'_ Garfield yells in his mind in despair. "Y-Yeah. Sounds cool."

/

Garfield and Kole ride down to a plaza town, now 50 miles from Jump City as they parked at a biker store, "Leather Ranch."

"Well, this is the place." Garfield said as he and Kole walks inside as they see all kinds of leather and ripped jeans in the store "This is a biker's paradise." he whispered.

"I'm going to look around and pick out what to wear." Kole told him as she walks around through the clothing isle.

"Cute girlfriend you got there." said a tanned woman at the counter, wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, and skinny jeans "She looks too sweet to be a biker girl, unless yer doin' somethin' new?" she said with a coyly smile. It's not that hard to tell that she works here.

"Haha actually it's a little bit of both, ma'am." Garfield replied with a warm chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure it is, cutie. How about you wait here and I'll help your girlfriend find some nice clothes." The store worker says before she walks off to where Kole is.

"This might be a bad idea. This might be a good, and unbelieveably sexy idea." Garfield mumbles to himself as the images of Kole in sexy leather outfits that leave nothing to the imagination. "That isn't practical idea for the open road...but in the bedroom it is a perfect idea."

After waiting at the counter for 20 minutes, the store worker and Kole walks towards Garfield as his heart skipped a beat.

"What do you think, Gar?" Kole asked her green crush as she now wears a black leather sleeveless jacket, red stripe t-shirt that reach above her belly button, and blue jean short-shorts with black knee high heeled boots.

"W-wow Kole, you look cute." Garfield comments as he notice Kole's slim but smooth legs for the first time _'They're not bad on her. Hey! Control your instincts man, this is Kole we're talking about!'_

"That'll be $37.69 for dem clothes, sir." the worker told him.

"Hold up, can I at least buy my own clothing here?" Garfield asked, ready to ditch his uniform.

/

"That was a cool experience." Kole comments as they walk out of the store. Garfield now wears a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt with a black bulldog print, black shades, and blue jeans with steel toed boots on.

"Yeah, now we're living like bikers." Garfield respond as they make it to their bike "Now let's go and find a nearest warehouse to live in."

"I notice how you've been starring at my legs, Gar." Kole told her crush as Garfield stops at his tracks as he looks at Kole nervously.

"Y-you have?" Garfield stammers as he looks away "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, admit it." Kole teased as she raise her leg up and place her foot on the seat "You like them, do you?"

"Well you do wear a short skirt sometimes." Garfield told her as he gets on the bike "Come on, we might crossover to Nevada. Probably going to end up in Vegas."

"Los Vegas? There are a lot of sinners there." Kole states as she sits behind.

"Yeah, but it also homes Zatanna the Great." Garfield replied with a coyly smile on his face as he starts his bike "Maybe we can catch her show later on."

"Oh, so Zatanna has better legs than me?" Kole pouted as she place her hands on her hips.

"Better than Raven's." he replied as he revved up the bike to head towards Nevada as Kole held onto him.

/

The Justice League chairmen, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern Stewart, Hawkgirl, Captain Atom, Black Canary, and Dr. Fate gathered around the table as Batman tells the League about Dr. Light.

"Are you saying that nice boy killed Dr. Light?" Black Canary inquired.

"More like "damned" his soul into hell." Batman respond as his expression stays grim "That's what Robin told me."

"Didn't Beast Boy shut down the Brotherhood of Evil's operations?" Hawkgirl asked "I think the world is better off without that rapist."

"I can't help but agree with Hawkgirl." Wonder Woman states which surpises the women who know that the Amazon wasn't the dark night's approval and killing and condoning killing isn't the way for that to happen. "Dr. Light is an evil man and he should've been killed off long ago for his crimes against women."

"We are not executioners." Batman respond in his monotone voice, but he narrows his eyes at the woman that he loves. "We don't kill unless it's in self defense and then rarly then."

"Dr. Fate, do you know what happend to Beast Boy?" Superman asks the agent of order and fate.

"I do not know. But if I were to get a closer experience with the young man then I might be able to." Dr. Fate replied.

"So what're we going to do?" Flash asked as stepping inside the room is Zatanna.

"Maybe I can be of an assistance." Zatanna spoke "I do have a team that can track him down."

"What team do you mean, Z?" Black Canary inquired.

"You're not talking about this 'Dark' Justice League branch of mystic superheroes." Batman questions the magician.

"A 'Dark' Justice League?" Flash asked.

"Zatanna, John Constantine, Etrigan, Madame Xanadu, Deadman, Swamp Thing, Black Orchid, and Frankenstein all formed at team together to fight the dark arts of ghosts, demons, and criminals that uses black magic." Batman informs.

"And according to my sources, he's heading towards Las Vegas." Zatanna states with a smirk across her face.

"Wait, Frankenstein is like real? As in the Mary Shelly one?" Flash asked.

"He's Barry, he's real." Zatanna respond with a sigh _'He and his nephew are alike.'_

**/**

**Looks like the people have spokened! Gonna have the Justice League Dark involve and Beast Boy and Kole are going to Vegas.**

**I know, short chapter this week, but hey I had enough of what's on my plate here.**

**Now here are some questions for this fic:**

**1.) If I were to have Garfield and Kole form a team of anti-heroes?**

**2.) What villains do you want to see Garfield kill off?**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Lust

**I do not own BB, Kole, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC or Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Garfield and Kole ride towards to the bright city that is Las Vegas. They're only here for a pit stop to one of its hotels. They saw all of the bright lights and attractions in the city by they're not here to have fun, they're here to sleep for the night.

"Las Vegas, we're going to rent a luxurious hotel here." Garfield told as they ride towards a large hotel as he parked his bike at the parking lot.

"Are you sure we should leave it here?" Kole asked in concern for the bike.

"Don't worry, this bike's untouchable. If someone tries to steal it, the bike will make them insane." Garfield replied simply which scared the pink haired girl.

"Am I insane now?" Kole cutely asked the boy who simply smirks at her.

"You're here with me aren't you." Garfield replied as he takes the pink haired girl's hand.

"Oh dear." Kole innocently eeps in fake shock. "It appears I'm a little on the crazy side."

"And that's the way I like it." Garfield reply which made the girl giggle into her hand.

Garfield and Kole walks into the hotel as they check in and got their room key. Once they go up to the 4th floor, they went into room 420 and they see the luxurious room they'll be staying.

"Wow, I've never been into a hotel like this." Kole quipped as she jumps onto the Queen size bed "How can you afford this?"

"All I have to do is say that I'm the son of the Dayton's and then I get this sweet room." Garfield replied as he sits next with her "So, would you like the covers?"

"What do you mean?" Kole asked.

"Would you like to sleep under the covers or on top of the covers?" Garfield elaborates as he plays with the covers on the bed.

"Why? Can't we both sleep under the covers?" Kole questions innocently. "We're just sleeping."

"I-I d-don't think that's the point." Garfield stutters as he blushes.

"Come on, why are you being so shy about it?" Kole asked as she cross her arms.

"Kole, if you should know about the things when a boy and a girl sleeps on the same bed, they tend to..." Garfield trailed off as he's lost in thought.

"Do what?" Kole eagerly asked him.

**"What Garfield's trying to say is, that you two will be bound to have sex."** Mephisto said as he appears out of nowhere as he hangs his arms around the two people.

"MEPHISTO!" Garfield jumped in startled as well as Kole as both of them fell down "What are you doing here!?" He demands the demon.

**"Oh is that any way of saying that to your boss?"** Mephisto told as he held a small green ball of flame on his hand **"Because Mr. Logan, your soul belongs to me and I can do it whatever I want with it."**

"Why are you here!?" Garfield demanded again.

**'****And I thought Loki had a temper problem.'** Mephisto thought as he leans on the bed **"Oh come now, can't I just pop up out of nowhere and see two lovely couples, one of them a virgin, and see an awkward moment together?"** He asked as he slips out the virgin part.

"Wait, what do you mean one of us is a virgin?" Kole demands as she turns to Beast Boy. "I know I'm a virgin! Who did you have sex with? And you better not say, Raven!"

"I've never had sex!" Garfield defends himself. "I've never been in that good of a relationship before!"

**"Oh isn't that sweet, you don't know."** Mephisto teases. **"My boy. You are not a virgin."**

"YES I AM!" Garfield argues with his boss. "I'VE NEVER HAD SEX!"

**"Really?"** Mephisto asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course! If I did, I would've remembered it." Garfield retorts.

"Who said that you have to remember it?" Mephisto replied as he grins when he saw Garfield's shocked expression.

"W-what? No, no I am a virgin. If I didn't remembered, that would mean I was..." His voice began to grow hollow as his pupils shrinks down in shock of the implications.

**"That's right, Garfield. Someone took it without your permission."** Mephisto told him as he grins.

"He was raped?" Kole yelps in shock and a deep anger.

**"Yes my dear, he was."** Mephisto replied with a smirk. **"Of course I'm sure he would have gave it up willingly if he knew who it was."**

"Who?" Garfield demands.

**"I'd give you some hints." **Mephisto mocks the boy. **_"_You know her. She is very attractive. Has dark hair. Is very powerful."**

"That describes a lot of people!" Garfield roars as his claws grow.

**"If you want to find her, she is at an underground secret villains club called the Cabab where all the super villains, mostly crooks and C-listers, come in and party all night."** Mephisto explained to him **"It's at Spring Valley, can't miss it."**

"Super villains have night clubs?" Kole questions.

**"What did you think? Not all villains go out and rob banks or conquer the world. They have lives on their own you know."** Mephisto states in a matter of fact tone.

"Let's go." Garfield growls as he walks out the door with his companion hot on his tail. "You should stay here, Kole. It is too dangerous."

"If that woman who raped you is there then I want to give her a piece of my mind." Kole argues as she clings herself to the green boy's arm.

"Fine, but if I say so then you leave." Garfield accepts.

/

"So this is where he's located, Zatanna?" John Constantine asked as he lit his cigarette "How are we gonna find a flaming skull bloak in this city of lights?"

"If it's demotic, I can sense it." Zatanna replied as her team, Constantine, Frankenstien, Madame Xanadu, Etrigan, Deadman, and Black Orchid all on top of a roof of a building.

"Too bad Swampy isn't here. Too stuck in Missouri protecting his swamp." Deadman comments as Black Orchid silently nodded.

"For the boy to become a bringer of vengeance, runs his veins with a vengeful tense." Entrigan rhymed.

"Frank can take down some green punk!" Frankenstein states as he pounds his fists.

"What should we do, Zatanna?" Madame Xanadu asked the magician leader.

"He kills criminals, right?" Zatanna asked her teammates who all nod in return. "So we go to the local villain club 'The Cabab' and see if he shows up."

"Brilliant, Zatanna." Constantine commented to his team leader who smirks.

"I'm more than just a great pair of legs." Zatanna winks.

/

At the super villain night club called The Cabab, lies most of the super villains dancing, playing poker, and telling their time of crimes. Over at a table is Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Blackfire, Parasite, and Felix Faust.

"I bet I've done worst than you." Blackfire confidently challanges Harley Quinn, who is on a girls night vacation with her best friend Poison Ivy as her Puddin' is in Arkham Asylum, yet again.

"I doubt it, doll face." Harley retorts. "I've killed children, mothers, and a buttefly...I regret that last one."

Blackfire gets an evil smirk as she leans forward and whispers something into the bubbly blond's ear, which causes her eyes to bug out.

"See. I win." Blackfire gloats.

"You, evil bitch." Harley whispers in shock.

"What did she say?" Parasite asked as Harley whispered into the villains ears as they all give the same shocked expressions "And they say I was bad."

Unbeknown to the villains, the entrance as two hooded figures march towards the club. They saw villains drinking, dancing, and singing.

"Wonder who's the culprit?" Gar asked as he looks around "Find anyone, Kole?"

"Isn't that, Starfire?" Kole asked with a confused look as she points to the Tamaranean sitting with Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy Felix Faust, and Parasite.

"That's Blackfire, Starfire's older and evil sister." Garfield informs the girl. "We have been around her on two seperate occasion, but I just don't think that she would rape me."

"So what was the guys name?" Ivy asked the younger villain, and the two hooded figures can hear them.

"Beast Boy." Blackfire smugly answers. "He's a Teen Titans and he was purely amazing. No other could do better." She adds as she licks her lips.

"Don't comment." Garfield tells Kole.

"Come on, let's go and beat her up!" Kole exclaimed as Garfield shushed her as they sit on a table to observed her.

"We'll follow her when she's alone." Garfield told her as he listens.

"I always wondered, out of all the boys of those Titans, why the green one?" Poison Ivy asked as she sips her drink.

"Well originally I was going to do the same thing with Robin, or Raven. But there is something about Beast Boy that I find attractive. Maybe it's the ears." Blackfire states as Garfield blushed at her statement.

"How did you do it?" Felix asked the onyx haired girl.

"Well it happened one night the first I got to the Tower. I saw him getting up from his bed, shirtless mind you, and so I confront him and gave him some soy milk. Vegetarian. But what he didn't know, is that it contains a hypnotic drug from the planet Xigon and once he drinks it, he became my nightly sex slave. I gave him a command, he orders. He leads me to a hotel, and then we have an incredible excruciating night of sex. Once we're through, I command him to forget everything that happened after I dragged him out of that hotel." She gloats as she drinks some martini "Did it again when he came to Tamaran. Around the time I've almost got my sister to marry this grrgenshmeck fella."

_'That floozy!'_ Kole screams in thought after hearing that.

_'I've had sex twice, and I didn't even remember it!'_ Garfield shouts in his mind as he feels his rage break. "COME ON!" He roars which catches everybody's attention. "YOU BASICALLY RAPED ME TWICE AND I DON'T EVEN GET TO REMEMBER IT!?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little sex slave." Blackfire purrs as she ignores Kole. "What brings you here?"

"My employer informed me that the girl who stole my virginity was here so I came to find her...you." Garfield growls. "All of you have a minute to leave before I send you all to Hell." He warns.

The villains look at the changeling as they just laughed at his threat, except for the magic users like Felix Faust and Abra Kadabra whom felt an evil force coming from him.

"You sending us to hell? You really are a funny guy." Parasite comments in a fit of laughter just as his neck is wrapped up in chains by Garfield as he chokes.

"Here's a demonstration." Garfield growled as his head shakes as he's having a seizure, and when his head turns back inhumanly, it bursts into flames as his appearance change into the flaming skull and biker outfit **_"TOTAL DAMNATION!"_** he screams as he incinerates Parasite's body and damned his soul to hell.

"What are you?" Felix calmly asked the skeleton who simply turns to look at the magical villain and chuckled which sent shivers down his spine. "You are pure evil."

**_"I'm pure justice, and vengeance."_** The Ghost Rider respond as his green flames burst to the roof. **_"All of you leave!"_** He orders which they all follow. **_"Not you."_** He tells the Tamaranean.

"What is going on with you?" Blackfire questions as she tries to calm her nerves. "A big flaming skeleton."

The Ghost Rider peers into her eyes and he sees her sins of raping him, but he has a potential in her as well. **_"I will not kill you, Blackfire."_** He tells the girl which shocks her and Kole as he turns back to normal. "You will serve me and you will follow my orders."

"Sounds kinky." Blackfire comments as she licks her lips.

"Heck no!" Kole objects as she wraps her arms around he companions's waist and places her hands on his chest. "He is mine!"

"Don't worry Kole, she won't touch me." Garfield replied as he asked Felix something in his ear, as Felix willingly answers as Garfield turns to Blackfire as he grabs her face by the cheek, and place his other hand on her crotch area _"Portae inferi a da huic maledicto castitas!"_ he chants as Blackfire's whole body starts to glow as Garfield released her.

"What did you do to me?" Blackfire demands as she felt a surge in her body and below her crotch area. She tries feeling herself, but she received an electric shock "WHAT IN X'AL DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

"I cursed you, Komiand'r." Garfield respond to her "I placed a chastity spell on you, so you won't ever have sex again." He told her "The only way to break the curse, is to find true love. A soul mate."

"W-what!? You can't do this to me!" Blackfire screeched in anger, but she backs away when she saw Garfield's soulless eyes.

"Think of it as karma, Blackfire." Garfield told her as he raise his hand to place his thumb on her forehead, as Blackfire screams from his burning thumb as he creates a demotic ram symbol on her forehead "From this day on, you will be my servant of Lust."

"Lust?" Blackfire asked.

"That's right, you will be my first horsemen of the deadly sins to rid the world of evil. I have granted you the power of flaming wind. Like Dante's Purgatorio, you will purge the lustful desires through fire, and blown enemies with hurricanes and wind."

"Like lack of control of a person's desire." stated a new voice that belongs to Madame Xanadu as the Justice League Dark makes an entrance.

"Looks like we've found you, Mr. Logan." Zatanna states as she looks at Garfield, Kole, and Blackfire.

"Ms. Zatara, so nice to see you once again." Garfield greets which confuses his companion. "I would always go to her shows." He inform the girl.

"Okay." Kole accepts.

"You need to come with us, Mr. Logan." Zatanna tells the young man.

"Sorry, but I still need the other sins. Greed, Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, and Pride." Garfield informs as he calls his bike to starts it's engines. "My companions and I are leaving and you will not stop us."

"What's make you think that kid?" Constantine asked.

"When I'm in Rider mode I can not distinguish between evil and sins. If you stole a penny I might just send you to hell anyways just because I couldn't tell the difference between murder and a slap." Garfield explains which makes the magician very nervous. "Like stealing a man's memories."

Zatanna felt a chill as she asked "How did you know?"

"I can tell a person's sin just looking at their souls." Garfield explained as he look at Constantine "If I recall John Constantine, you sold a soul of a little girl in hell."

"Don't make me banish you, boy." Constantine threatens him "And besides, that little girl was a demon."

"Banish?" Garfield scoffs. "I'm not a demon so you can't banish me. My soul might be owned by a demon, but I'm not a demon like that whore, Raven." He adds when everybody turns to see Blackfire twitching. "What is it?"

"Demonic lust. And the average lust of Las Vegas." Blackfire answers as she continues to twitch.

"Go perge three souls and then meet us at this address." Garfield orders his sin of Lust who happily nods her head and flies away as her master stops the League members from following.

The changeling became the Ghost Rider once again as he brings his chains towards a table and swings the table onto Frankenstein "I wonder if the story's true, that you hated fire?" The Ghost Rider asked as he shoots flames from his mouth towards the bulking man.

"Fire bad! Fire bad!" Frankenstein shouts as he backs away.

Black Orchid looks at her huge friend as she glares at the Ghost Rider for exploiting his weakness. She charged at him as she throws seeds on the floor, as she magically activates them into giant veins as it aims towards the Ghost Rider, but they incinerated when he burns them.

_**"Come on Kole, let's blow this joint."**_ The Ghost Rider asked as his bike crash from a window and lands in front of him. Kole crystallized herself as she wraps her arms around the flaming skeleton man's waist _**"When's your next show, Ms. Zatara?"**_

"Next week in Atlantic City." Zatanna answers. "I'd imagine that I'll see you there, Mr. Logan."

**_"You can count it on."_** Ghost Rider replied before he rides away with a dreamily smiling Kole leaning against his back.

"He proves to be powerful." Constantine comments as he lit a cigarette.

"You just want to test his powers, do you Zatanna?" Etrigan asked as he steps forward.

"Yes, and from what I've seen, I should report this to Dr. Fate. He has universal knowledge on these kinds of things, cause there is no legend or tale that exists in this world." Zatanna states as she cross her arms.

"Is the scary skull man gone?" Harley asked as she, Poison Ivy, and the rest of the villains pops out of nowhere looking frightened.

"Yes he is." Zatanna asnwers.

"Hey, wheres that girl I was talking to? The one who raped Beast Boy?" Harley asks the heroes.

Constantine chuckled as he blew a puff of smoke in the air "She's his servant now."

"Hey! No smoking in this club!" said the ironically fire based villainess Volcana as she stood up "Just because we're villains, doesn't mean we don't like a clean, healthy establishment."

/

As Garfield and Kole head back to the hotel to stay for the night, they have found Blackfire with a burnt skull in her hands.

"Mission complete, master." Blackfire states as she tries to touch herself, but her hand was retraced automatically "I can't even touch myself either!?"

"Hey, a curse is a curse." Garfield replied as he sits on the couch "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. You two will have to sleep with each other for the night when we leave for Gotham."

"If he wasn't such a good lay I'd kill that bastard fo doing this to me." Blackfire grumbled as she strips naked and crawled under the sheets. "Hurry up and get in! Sooner we sleep, sooner we wake up, sooner we leave, and the sooner I can find my...mate." She spits out in disgust. "I don't believe in such things."

"I do." Kole states as she leaves the room.

/

Garfield is lying on the couch in his Zatanna themed boxers when he felt a weight on his chest and found his girlfriend's head on it. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"You have Zatanna boxers, should I be concerned?" Kole asked her boyfriend.

"What? No!" Garfield shouts in embarassment. "She is my favorite preformer." He informs.

"Just remember that your heart, body and mind belong to me, Gar." Kole whispers as she brought the blanket over them and instantly fell asleep.

"What the hell?" Garfield asks himself as he looks at the sleeping girl.

/

At El Paso, Arizona, a rusted out pick-up truck lays in the middle of nowhere as inside the truck lays a demon-like teen with red skin, white hair, horns on his forehead, and wears black pants with chains around his waist, wrists, and feet as he is snoring.

"Eddie, wake up man!" shouts a Native American boy around 13 as he opens the truck's door and pulls the devil-like man's tail "Wake up!"

"Ouch!" Eddie yelps as he gets up and hits the hood of the car "Ouch Tye, you know I don't like getting my tail pulled." he scolds the young boy.

"Sorry Kid Devil, but you can't just sit here and be lazy all day. You know we've got to escape from those Pilgrims." Tye Longshadow replied as the Kid Devil straightens himself as he yawns.

"Just let me be lazy." Eddie yawns as falls asleep again.

_'He will find you.'_ A voice told Eddie, but he chose to ignore it. _'Be ready for your master.'_

**/**

**Well, that was a shocking twist of turns of events.**

**Now that the people voted for team of anti-heroes, and his first member is the person whom took his virginity, Blackfire. I've decided to make his team into the theme that associates the Seven Deadly Sins. Why did Garfield left out Wrath? I'll give you an obvious guess.**

**I've also introduced Kid Devil in the story, so I haven't read the comics, so I've made my interpretation of him.**

**Also, something to be in need to address. A lot of you put some Marvel characters like Punisher, Deadpool, and X-23 to be in Garfield's team, but you have to remember that this takes place in the DC world. Mephisto decides to transport there to bring in the first Ghost Rider of the DC world. So sorry to disappoint you all.**

**Also, check out BWLewis's new stories "My Busty Super-Girlfriend", "Hurricane of Love(JP-Lewis)", and "Ron the Winter Soldier."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Sloth(Part 1)

**I do not own BB, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Mephisto stood on the top of the hotel Garfield and his companions stayed in as he hears a presence near **"Well, well, if it isn't my dear friend Cassandra."** He spoke as he turns to the old woman wearing a blindfold, wears dark red robe with a white circle on the center of her chest that grows eight white lines all over as she sits on a round sphere-like chair with webs behind her.

"We are not friends, Mephisto." She replied as she glares at her friend "Why did you gave Garfield the power of Zarathos?"

**"Why not? I've been interesting to see what this world would be like if a Ghost Rider exists here. How's trying to contact the Garfield of that other dimension?"** Mephisto asked the old woman who plays with Tarot cards.

"I'll contact him soon enough, and you better not have one of mine to sell his soul to you, just as you did to Peter's Mary Jane's marriage." Cassandra warns him as Mephisto laughs at the memory of the couple selling their love for each other just to save Peter's old aunt's soul.

**"I'll leave him alone alright. You mind the boy you're in charge of, and I'll deal with mine."** Mephisto told her as he gazed at the city of Los Vegas.

"As you wish, Mephisto." Cassandra respond as she disappears through a cloud of smoke.

**"Now Garfield, who's going to be your next horseman? I hope it's Eddie."** Mephisto comments as he continues to stare into the sky.

/

The next day Garfield woke up as he takes a shower. He's dressed up back to his leather, he gets out of the bathroom and saw the two girls still sleeping.

"Wake up, you two." Garfield orders but they don't respond. He sigh as he head over to Kole sleeping on the couch. He takes the covers off of her as he tickles her stomach and armpits as she giggles.

"Gar! I'm awaahahahahahake!" Kole crackled as Garfield stops tickling her.

"Wake up Blackfire, and take a shower. I'm going to go and check out of here." Garfield told her as he walks out and heads for the check out desk of the hotel.

Kole got up from the couch as she pats Blackfire to get up "Hey, wake up!" She shouts as the Tamaranean didn't respond. She then takes the covers out of the bed as she looks at Blackfire still buck naked _'Who sleeps naked?'_ She thought as she slaps Blackfire's ass which cause the black haired girl to yelp.

"Why did you spank me?" Blackfire demands the petite girl as she grins "I didn't know you'd swing both ways."

"I don't know what that means, but Gar said that he wants us to take a shower." Kole respond as she turns around to not face Blackfire's figure "Since you're naked, you go first."

"Why are you shy? We're both girls aren't we." Blackfire asked in a teasing manner. "Why don't we take a shower together."

"Because you're Lust." Kole replied in confusion. "I'd sooner take a shower with Raven than you."

"Not liking the depressing witch are we?" Blackfire questioned as she bypassed the blushing girl as she is still naked. "Does my nudity offend you?"

"Yes it does!" Kole answers as she is very irritated. "Now take your shower so we can go!"

"Fine poor sport." Blackfire whined as she was hoping to have her way with the pink haired girl in the shower.

/

"Are you ready, Blackfire?" Garfield asked his first horsemen of sin.

"Yes, Master." Blackfire asnwered as she once again tries to touch herself. "Damn it! When will little miss innocent get out of the shower? It's been twenty minutes already?"

"I don't know." Garfield replied as he looked at the map.

"Where are we headed, Master?" Blackfire questioned.

"New Mexico." Garfield informed.

"Sorry I take too long." Kole replied as she now wears a blue rabbit hoodie with pink short-shorts with white stockings "Couldn't decide what hoodie I should wear."

"Nice rabbit ears." Blackfire said sarcastically.

"You look cute, Kole." Garfield respond as he couldn't help but notice how cute she look "Come on, put your helmet on, we're going pass Arizona and head to El Paso."

"Alright, now we can ride." Blackfire said as the two look at her "What?"

"Who said you can ride? You can fly on your own." Garfield told her as they head out of the hotel room.

"Oh come on! Do you know how far away New Mexico is from Nevada?" Blackfire pleaded with her master. "Can I please ride, Master!"

"Sorry, but my bike's a two seat and unless we can find a truck, you're flying." Garfield told her as they made it out of the hotel as Garfield and Kole got on the bike "Besides, your sister can fly faster than you." he adds with a grin.

Blackfire look pissed at that remark "I am better than my sister! I'll show you who's a fast flyer!" She told as she flew off towards to New Mexico as her pride's on the line.

"Reverse psychology, always work." Garfield said as he revs up his bike as he and Kole ride down leaving Los Vegas as Kole crystallizd herself so Gar can turn into the Ghost Rider to go faster. It will take an hour and a half to get to New Mexico.

/

A moving pickup truck moves as Tye Longshadow and his devil looking friend Eddie Bloomberg ride on the road "Do you think we lost those pilgrims, Eddie?" the young boy asked.

"Those Pilgrims won't get to us, bro." Eddie reassured. The two have been on the run from a group of witch hunters called "The Pilgrims", where they hunt down anything with magic and demotic attributes. Eddie and Tye have been on the run from them as some of their friends fell victim of the Pilgrim's wrath.

_'Your master's near.'_ said a voice in Eddie's head which startled him "Did you say something, Tye?"

"No, why?" Tye asked his best friend.

"So you didn't just say 'your master's near?'" Eddies inquired from his friend.

"No." Tye informed in concern. "What do you mean by master?" He asked.

"I don't know." Eddie replied as he saw a figure flying towards them and another on the ground. "Who are they?"

Tye look at the figure from the mirror as his eyes widened when he saw a flaming skeleton and a crystallized girl behind him riding on a motorbike, follow by a flying black haired girl "Dude, I think the heat's tripping on us."

"Yeah, I think so." Eddie replied as he felt a demotic presence coming from the skull man, as Blackfire stopped infront of them "HOLY SHIT!" Eddie shout as he stops the truck as it spins sideways as it stops in front of Blackfire.

"Glad you stopped." Blackfire told as Eddie jumps out of the car and gets in defense.

"Stay in the car, Tye." Eddie ordered as the Ghost Rider and Kole makes there presence known.

_**"We're not here to harm you, Eddie Bloomberg."** _Ghost Rider reassured the devil man.

"H-H-How do you know my name?" Eddies stammered as he bacled away from the three.

"Is this him, Master?" Blackfire asked as she quickly got behind the retreating boy. "Which sin will he be?"

_**"Yes Lust, Eddie will be one of my sins. Mr. Bloomberg your life just gota whole lot interesting and better."** _Ghost Rider told the boy as he returned to his normal form.

"You're Beast Boy!?" Eddie yelled in shock and awe. "You're my favorite Titan!"

"I go by Garfield, or master if you serve me." Garfield told him "Now, I have a offer for you, Mr. Bloomberg."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested right now." Eddie told him as Tye gets out of the car "You see, me and my friend here are on the run."

"On the run, by who?" Kole asked him as Eddie sigh.

"The Pilgrims." Tye answered with a grim expression.

"You're running away from settlers?" Blackfire asked as Gar and Kole looked at her "I've done some research here as a pass time. I can't believe what Thanksgiving was truly is about, and I thought the Gordanians were worse."

"The Pilgrims are a group of witch hunters that hate things magic." Eddie told with a grim face "They would burn down a whole town just to find one magic user."

"They already killed our friends." Tye stated as Eddie flinched with a look of guilt "Vulcan, Sam, Eduardo, the twins, no matter where we've run, they always keep looking for us."

"Say, why don't we camp out here for a while?" Eddie suggests as he looks at his guests "I bet you guys are tired of riding all day."

"Thank you for your offer, Eddie. With any luck those Pimgrims will show up and they will suffer for their crimes." Garfield replied which shocked the two teens "They will learn my wrath as a Ghost Rider."

"What!?" Ty shouted.

"No! They will kill us!" Eddie objects.

"So? They won't kill me, since I'm the spirit of vengeance after all." Garfield chuckled darkly which oddly enought made Kole's heart flutter.

"Master, is corrects in his words." Blackfire told the two. "I will kill them all as they give into their lust."

"You're going to sleep with them?" Eddie asked Kole in confusion.

"She wishes." Kole commented.

/

The five sits near a campfire sight as Eddie brought marshmallows for the guests "Hope you like marshmallows."

"Thanks." Garfield respond as he cooks the marshmallows at the campfire.

"So how long have you guys been on the run from those Pilgrims?" Kole asked them.

"3 months." Eddie told them "It was around after the world ended."

"You guys knew the world ended?" Garfield asked in curiosity.

"Well back then, it was just me, Tye, and our...friends." Eddie explained it to them "You see, we were playing Dungeons and Dragons one day, and then something happened. Once we knew, the town we've lived in was in flames. Our families were turned to stone, and there was no one but us left alive. That is until we've met some guy name Mephisto." this got Gar, Kole, and Blackfire intrigued "He told us that the world will be saved if he grants us powers. We accepted of course, but it comes with a price. Vulcan became living electricity, Eduardo can conjure wind, Sam can jump high, the twins can turn into liquid and animals. Tye can grow into a giant, and I round up turning into a demon."

_'So I wasn't the only sucker Mephisto tricked into selling their souls.'_ Garfield thought "What about your parents?"

"Dead." Ty answered as a tear fell from his eye. "The Pilgrims killed them all, just for giving birth to us."

"They appeared to have earned eternal damnation in hell." Garfield commented as a chain appeared in his hand. "I can't wait to meet them all." He added with a sinister smile.

"Dude, you're crazy." Eddie made his concern for the green teen made aware. "And that's not a good thing."

"Quiet human!" Blckfire snapped. "Don't speak to Master like that!"

"It's alright, Blackfire." Garfield states as he leans back "The Ghost Rider has been influencing me for so long, I'm starting to lose my personality." He said as Kole held his hand to calm him down "Anyway, it would be good for you Eddie to join our team."

"No thank you." Eddie respond as he eats his cooked marshmallow "I just think it's too much hard work to be in a group. Besides I got Tye to hang with me, right Tye?" He asked the boy as Tye didn't respond as the Native American boy narrows his eyes at him "What's wrong, bro?"

"You are such a lazy ass, Ed." Tye said harshly which surprises Eddie "We would've ran faster, but no all you do is stop and sleep all day."

"Hey bro I can't help it. You know I'm just tired out-" Eddie was then cut off by Tye punching him to the ground with his large hand.

"QUIT MAKING EXCUSES, YOU LAZY ASS!" Tye shouts as he looks unnaturally angry "Those Pilgrims are after us and have already killed our friends and family. You know why they're killed? Because of a lazy jackass like you who should be responsible for us!" He shouts through his lungs as his face turns red from anger.

Garfield, Kole and Blackfire who has a wicked smile on her face watched as the Native American boy rapidly seemed to yell at his demon turned friend as all of his anger, hate, and rage just seem to spill out of him in waves of emotions.

"YOU! ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP AT EAT! AND SLEEP, AND SLEEP, AND SLEEP! I HAVE LOST MY PARENT AND MY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ty screamed as his spiritual avatar surrounds his body and he tried to stomp on his friend who jumped out of the way with wide eyes.

"Tye, enough!" Eddie shouts as he tries to calm down his friend who he sees as a little brother to him.

As Tye's spiritual giant avatar went uncontrollable, a missile hits him as it disappears causing Tye to fall down "Tye!" Eddie shouts as he jumps in to grab him before he falls to the ground.

"Where did that missile came from?" Kole asked as she saw many headlights coming to them "Who are they?"

"Pilgrims." Eddie sneered as he glares at the upcoming vans.

/

**"Well, well well, this will be interesting."** Mephisto said as he change his appearance with a white top hat, long blue hair with a goatee, and a white overcoat with a cape and umbrella. Apparently he was reading a manga called "Blue Exorcist" where he sees a character with a name like his **"Eddie Bloomberg, what will you do now?"** he said as he sits in the air far away from the scene as he holds a lantern with souls **"Soon your friend will join like the others."** he said with a wicked smile.

**/**

**Ended on a cliffhanger. Looks like the gang are going to face down the Pilgrims. Will they survive? Stay tune and find out!**

**That's right, I have the Pilgrims from "Beast Boy and the Titans North Girls" and have them in this story. Now in here, they're more deadlier and more serious.**

**And I hope you like Mephisto changing his appearance as Mephisto Pheles from Blue Exorcist.**

**Check out BW Lewis's "My Busty Super-Girlfriend" and "Hurricane of Love"**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to Fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Pilgrims(Part 2)

**I do not own BB, Ghost Rider, or Anything else that belongs to DC/Marvel**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Two trucks that contains the Pilgrims inside rides towards the group as Eddie look nervous. The Pilgrims were a fearsome group and they will kill those who have power.

"We have to get out of here!" Eddie shouts as he picks up Tye to get to the truck "Are you guys deaf or something!?"

"I'm not running away, but I'll defend myself thank you." Kole states.

"We can take them." Garfield states as he transform into the Ghost Rider once again as he makes a hollowing scream.

"I don't feel lust on them, but I can still burn them inside." Blackfire states as her hands glow into hot magma like palms as she licks her lips.

_'These people are nuts!'_ Eddie thought as he place his friend inside the truck for safety.

**_"What kind of a person doesn't feel lust?"_** Ghost Rider asked as he brings his chain out to play. **_"Whoever kills the most wins the game."_**

"Garfield, this isn't a game." Kole scolded.

"Says you, little miss church mouse." Blackfire argued as she felt her body rush with excitment. "I'll win this game and for a prize I want to have my way with your girlfriend."

**_"You're on, Lust."_** Ghost Rider accepted which angered his girlfriend to no end. **_"And if I win you then have to be our personal slave for a whole year."_**

"I'm so gonna win." Blackfire states with confidence as she raise her hands up as she burst out huge giant winds towards the bulky trucks, causing them to fall.

Coming out of the trucks are men and women in what appears to be, high tech versions of pilgrim outfits "Demons! Prepare to die!" said the leader as he brings out his revolvers. There are about 50 Pilgrims in count.

**_"They don't look tough."_** Ghost Rider states as he brings his chains towards them as he damns their souls to hell.

"I agreed." Blackfire replied as she flew into one of them as she burns their face and crotch with her hot palm hands.

"Kill the witch!" The man ordered as he watched his fellow Pilgrims get their faces and genitalia get burnt off. "Kill the witch!"

"It's not polite to kill a lady." Kole stated as she brought her cystal body down onto a man who got his legs crushed. "Even if she is a terrible example of one."

**_"HAHAHAHA! ETERNAL DAMNATION!"_** Ghost Rider roared as he took his chain and whipped it around hid body, killing five Pilgrims in the process.

/

"Oh my god." Eddie whispered in awe as he watched the three...two kill the pilgrims while Kole simplied held them down in her crystalized form. "They are doing it. Actually doing it!" He cheered as he decided to stay and watch the fight. "Kick their asses!"

/

**_"Eight more for me!"_** Ghost Rider announced as the eight burnt corpse turned to ash.

"Mine is 13." Blackfire states as she burns more faces and crotches onto the Pilgrims.

"Sir, there are more demons in that truck." told the female Pilgrim as she spoke to her leader, a huge bulking Pilgrim that looks more like a knight.

"Send in a few men there." he respond as he walks towards the Ghost Rider "It's time to kill the ringleader."

/

"Ugh." Tye groans as he gets up "Eddie? What happened?"

"Tye, you're alright!" Eddie replied happily "The Pilgrims showed up, and those guys are winning!"

"We have to help them!" Tye told him as he gets out of the truck.

"What!? Tye you can't! They'll kill you!" Eddie told the boy but Tye didn't listen as he ran to the battlefield, but is grabbed by a Pilgrim.

"Tye!" Eddie shouts as he witnessed Tye being strangled by one of the Pilgrims "Let him go!" he demands as the Pilgrim gave a wicked smile.

"Gladly." The Pilgrim replied as he let's go of Tye's neck, but at the split second pierced the Native American boy's chest to the heart, causing Tye to cough up blood as his eyes turned white.

"TYYYYEEEE!" Eddie shouts as he kneel down in shocked after witnessing his best friend died on the ground.

"Now it's your turn, demon." The evil Pilgrim sneered as he pulls out a revolver as he looks at Eddie's will to live slipping, but then his neck gets wrapped up in chains as his soul's been damned in hell thanks to the Ghost Rider.

"No." Kole whispered as she saw Tye getting killed.

**_"BURN IN HELL!"_** Ghost Rider roared as he watched the Native American boy choke on his own blood and the dying boy's best friend slipping into total grief. **_"ALL OF YOU WILL BURN!"_** He told the men and he mercilessly killed them as his girlfriend attempted to aid the dying boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kole inquired as she kneeled boy by the boy and took his hand.

"E...E...Eddie?" Tye coughed up blood.

"Eddie is fine." Kole stated in a gentle voice. "Eddie is a little down right now, but he is fine."

"All of you demons will be put into hell where you belong." states the Leader as he brings his giant mace as the Ghost Rider walks towards the leader as he brings his chains to destroy the other Pilgrims as Blackfire kills most of them.

**_"You claimed to be messengers of god, but in truth you're nothing but murderers._"** The Ghost Rider states as his forehead shows a symbol of the lion as the Ghost Rider change into a skeleton lion bursting in flames as he charges towards the leader.

The leader charges in as well as the two collided. The giant mace has melted as the Ghost Rider lion pounced onto the leader as it bites his head off.

"Leader!" The female pilgrim shouts as she is killed by Blackfire as her face and crotch melts.

"Last one, I win." Blackfire states as she saw her master change back into Garfield as he runs towards Kole, Eddie and Tye.

"How is he, Kole?" Garfield asked him as Kole looked sad as tears fall from her eyes "We're too late."

"This is my fault." Eddie muttered "Tye's right, I am too lazy to do anything."

**"That you are, Edward."** said Mephisto as the four looked at the man in the white hat and cape **"Greetings, I'm here to collect Tye's soul."**

"YOU! This is your fault!" Eddie shouted as he glared and snarled at the classy looking demon.

**"No. It is your fault for selling your soul to a demon."** Mephisto replied as he chuckled. **"Garfield, fetch me Tye's soul."**

Garfield looks at Tye's corpse as he scoffs "I'm not turning in a soul that I didn't kill." he said boldly which shocked everyone.

**"Oh, so you think you can disobey an order?"** Mephisto replied as he cocks an eyebrow while flowing his blue hair **"Alright."** he said as he sucks Tye's soul into his lantern **"Now Tye's soul can join along with the rest of his friends."**

"F-friends?" Eddie asked nervously.

**"That's right. Sam, Eduardo, Vulcan, and the twins, are now in my grasp, and soon you will, Eddie."** Mephisto states with a cruel smile.

"Sorry Mephisto, but Kid Devil belongs to me." Garfield told him as he walks into Eddie as he place his thumb on his forehead as he burns the symbol of the snail, "Eddie Bloomberg in my horseman of Sloth. He can teleport to any place and extends his claws to kill the most sins. I've also placed a curse on him."

"Curse?" Eddie asked in shocked.

"That's right, you will never be lazy on your work, and you can only take 1 hour nap a day. You will wake up on time and you will do as you are ordered. Think of it as redemption of your friend's death."

Eddie looked at his hands, as he grips them as he replied "Yes. I accept."

"And as for you, Mephisto." Garfield told his boss "What are you going to do to their souls in that lantern."

Mephisto laughs as he replied **"Well now who's a curious little slave? I'm not telling you, well not yet. But soon you will, ta-ta."** he said as he disappears in front of the four.

/

"Should we have a few words?" Kole asked as they finished burying Tye's body in the ground as a cross is build near where the dirt is buried.

"That's up to Eddie." Garfield replied as he gave the boy a sides way glance.

"I don't know what to say." Eddie confessed to his new master. "I'm sorry, Tye." He whispered to the burried body, but only the changeling heard. "We should just move on."

"I agree, Master." Blackfire commented. "The sooner we find a bed is the better."

"I agree with them, Gar." Kole told her boyfriend as she gave him a stern look. "And we need to talk."

"About what?" Garfield questioned.

"About thinking that killing people is a game." Kole stated as she narrowed her eyes.

"Kole, look-" Garfield started before getting interuppted by his girlfriend.

"No, Garfield!" Kole yelled. "Killing is not a game, so don't try to make it one!"

Garfield looks at Kole's stern look as he respond "You're right, it's not. But I only did it because I don't see the Pilgrims as people."

"But they're humans, and they have lives too." Kole told him.

"Those who continues to kill without remorse aren't humans, they're just pure evil." Garfield told her "I'm different, I'm just the judge, jury, and executioner."

"But-" Kole was about to retort, but Garfield cut her off.

"_'Whatever it takes'_ has been the Doom Patrol's motto." he states as he gets on his bike "Are there any nearest hotels, Eddie?" he asked the devil looking kid.

"About 3 miles, and also, call me Kid Devil from now on, dude." Kid Devil replied as he gets inside the truck as well as Blackfire.

"You're coming to ride, Kole?" Gar asked her as Kole went inside the truck _'She's mad at me. Whatever, she'll get over it.'_ he thought as they drive to the hotel.

"Oh I can't wait to have my way with you." Blackfire said as she place her arm around Kole's shoulder "Wait until I show you what I can do with my two fingers." she whispered in the pinkette's ear.

_'Maybe I should've ride with Gar, but that's his punishment.'_ Kole thought as they head to the nearest motel.

/

"Here's our room!" Blackfire states as she and Kole gets the room as the boys sleeps in the other room "I can't believe that we get separate rooms, right cutie?" she told Kole in a sultry manner.

"No way!" Kole objected as she left the room and entered her boyfriend's.

/

"You get the couch and I'll take the bed." Garfield stated before his firey girlfriend entered the room.

"You get in the other room!" Kole ordered which Kid Devil followed without a second thought. "And you Garfield Mark Logan will take the couch! Because of your behavior, you do not get to share the bed with me!"

"But Kol-" Garfield attempted to argue.

"No buts, Garfield! Lock the door and go to bed!" Kole ordered before she climbed into her bed and fell asleep. "Don't even think about sleeping on or in this bed." She warned.

/

At Jump City, the Titans have found word that a fascist group called the Pilgrims were found dead in the dessert of New Mexico. Robin suspects that this was Beast Boy's doing. As he watches the room, Raven appears as she enters.

"Anything you want, Raven?" Robin asked her.

"We need to talk." Raven replied as she gives a serious look "Why her? Why choose her over me?"

Robin sigh as replied to her "You know I'm in love with Starfire, Raven."

"But I can do better than her! I have a mental link with you, plus we're exactly the same!" Raven told him as she hopes Robin would change his mind.

"I love Starfire, and only her. You're right that we're the same, Raven, but to me, you're like a little sister to me." Robin told her in sincere as he saw Raven gripping her fist so much it's dripping blood.

"Raven, if you have accepted Beast Boy's love for you, then you could've mellowed out." Robin told her which makes her more angry.

"Beast Boy was a mindless idiot who always interferred in my privacy." Raven growled at her leader which made him narrow his eyes.

"Beast Boy only did that becuase he loved you and wanted to make sure that you were having a life while for the most the part the rest of us were content in allowing you to rot in your solitude alone." Robin stated as he stood up and placed his fists on his desk. "His love was something rare. That even have you would abuse him, both verbally and physically he would still try to make sure that you were loved."

"Well he sure had wasted it, and look what it did to him." Raven sneered "If I find him, I'll truly banish him to another dimension." she adds as she disappears to the floor.

_'What happened to you, Raven? You were never like this until after we've defeated the Brotherhood. Just where did all of that hate on Beast Boy came from?'_ he thought as he turns to face the television screen as it shows the report of the Ghost Rider.

**/**

**Well the Pilgrims have been killed off, Tye's dead, and Kid Devil is now the sin of sloth. Also Kole's mad at Garfield, will they make up? Will Blackfire get her way with Kole? And what's Raven's problem? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. Payback

**I do not own BB, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

"So, I've missed you last night." Blackfire told Kole as they're in Kid Devil's truck as Gar rides his motorbike. After they left the hotel Kole gave Garfield the silent treatment as she rides on the truck instead of riding with him. She has to sit beside Blackfire as the sin of lust is in the middle as K.D. Drives. "I mean, I've won a night with you and instead you go to the other room. I can't touch myself at all, or even have sex. But I hope that I get to have some fun with you."

"Komi, quit messing with Kole." Kid Devil scolds her while he drives "We've been out for 400 miles and we've been following Gar to who knows where. I think we're heading to Texas."

"Texas? You mean that big state with what you humans called...cowboys?" Blackfire questions.

"He said that he has unfinished business with a certain someone from his past." Kid Devil states as he looks at Garfield with worry "When I asked who, he said he'll tell me once we get to him."

_'Him?'_ Kole asked mentally as she saw a sign that said that they're one mile to Texas.

/

"He's heading for Texas." Madame Xanadu states as she place her tarot cards down as the Justice League Dark were having a meeting "He's going to kill a certain soul, and he has recruited the Sin of Sloth."

"Looks like he's putting on a team together." Zatanna states as she leans back "How can my number one fan become something so vengeful."

"Maybe he's just angry at the world, or that demoness Raven he's mentioned." Constantine comments as he plays with his lighter.

"Don't mention that bitch's name. I told him not to develop feelings for that demon, but he didn't listen. I told him that she will only break his heart!" Zatanna commented as she threw her hands in the air and cursed the grey skinned Titan's name.

"Does he know the soul?" Costantine asked the woman.

"Yes." Madame Xanadu answered. "He or they have caused him great pain and suffering. He feels that this kill is justified for his past sins."

"Should we interfere the lad's revenge?" Jason Blood asked.

"No." Madame Xanadu replied "Faith has told me that we shouldn't interfere with family affairs. Besides, the man Garfield plans to damn his soul is a very cruel man. All we can do is trace him."

/

The four travelers made it to Dallas, Texas. Gar parked his bike near a motel as well as K.D. who parked his truck next the bike. "I don't know about this country, dude. Texas is the place where Clint Eastwood is born."

"Relax Edward, we're only here for the night. For now you all will come with me so you can help me with my revenge." Gar said as he went in to check out.

"So Kole, why don't we girls go out shopping? I'm sure we could use some new clothes." Blackfire offered as Kole looks at Gar, but then looks at Blackfire.

"You know what? We should." Kole replied as she whispered in the onyx haired girl's ear "We can use his card to buy us some clothes."

"You are still pissed at Master?" Blackfire inquired which got her a nod. "Who would have thought that the cute innocent girl would be the type to hold a grudge?" She added as she turned to her master. "Master, can Kole and I go shopping?"

"Fine." Garfield grumbled in irritation as he missed the feeling of his girlfriend touching him. _'Maybe I should apologize? No, no way! I did nothing wrong!'_ He thought as he watched the princess fly off with his girlfriend. _'But I did use her as a wager for stupid reasons and something that couldn't even compare to Kole or her virginity...I screwed up big time.'_

"Trouble in paradise?" Kid Devil asked with a snicker at his boss.

"For now." Garfield whispered as he thinks of a way to make things up with his girlfriend and get the lustful Tamaranean off her back.

/

"I think you need to apologize to BB when you see him next." Happy ordered the demoness who's emotion she belongs to.

"I agree with, Happy." Wisdom agreed with the pink wearing emotion.

"Absolutly not!" Raven barked back in complete anger at her emotions turning against her when it comes to the once Beast Boy. "That green freak is finally gone, and you want me to find him and apologize? I did nothing wrong!"

"He sold his soul for you and the first thing you do is reject his actions and insult his nobility and intelligence." Bravery growled at the blue cloaked girl. "I'd like to see you be so brave!"

"That's not brave it's fucking stupid!" Raven roared when they all heard a cold chuckle in the air.

"You really all Trigon's spawn." Rage commented when she found herself in the clutches of the Titan.

"What did you say!?" Raven demanded.

"You really are Trigon's spawn." Rage repeated. "You really are a demon. Even I would have been thankful to Beast Boy for his actions, by Azar I might have even kissed him for it."

"Like hell you'll do!" Raven growled as she imprison's Rage into the deepest parts of her mind.

"Ragey no!" Happy and Timid exclaimed. Her, and Timid have considered Rage's close friends and watching her being imprison saddens them.

"Raven, this is unacceptable!" Wisdom surprisingly scolds the empath "How can you even not think of Garfield as your friend. You need to fix this."

"Why should I?" Raven growled again.

"Your friendship with Starfire has been tainted, and you're treating Gar's situation like he caused the Holocaust. Tell me, what would your own mother think?" Wisdom told her as she knew this just opens a wound.

Raven pause for the moment as she kept thinking. She hasn't even seen her own mother, so why should she care. As she raise her head up, her eyes look dull as she respond "What about her? She's dead." She said harshly as if it doesn't really matters.

/

"This is the place." Garfield said as he saw the small, two story house where it looks like it hasn't been in good condition. The grass hasn't been cut for a long time as the house look rusted.

Over at the mailbox, Kid Devil reads the name of the owner of the house.

Galtry.

"Galtry? Who's that boss?" K.D. Asked as Gar brings out his chains.

"You ever heard of the Arsenal?" He asked the devilish looking kid.

"No, can't say that I have." Kid Devil replied to his boss.

"Same here." Kole stated.

"No, Master." Blackfire added as the green teen sighed.

"I'm not surprised." Garfield commented. "He was a nobody, and he still is a nobody."

"Then why mention him?" Kole impatiently asked her boyfriend. _'Maybe I should light up on him, I'm sure he had learned his lesson.'_

"Because he's who we are here to kill." Garfield informed as he bit his tongue at his girlfriend's attitude. _'I deserve it.'_ "He's my parent's lawyer who became my legal guardian after my parents died and...well let's just say that he needs to die. None of you need to do anything, just don't let him escape."

/

Nicholas Galtry sat in his study with a glass of scotch and a vintage pistol in his hand, ever since he saw on the news that Beast Boy had turned evil he always knew that he would come around and try to kill him for the things that he did in the past. "Let that green freak come." He told himself.

As Galtry come he heard the doorbell ringing and someone shouting "Girl Scout cookies!"

_'Damn it, how many times do I have to tell those freakin little bitches that I don't want their damn cookies!'_ Galtry mentally cursed as he gets up as he heads towards the door. Once he opens, he looked around and saw no one there.

"Damn kids." He cursed as he shuts the door as he turns around and to his horror, he saw a flamming skull man wearing leather "Jesus Christ! Who are you!? What are you!?" He asked in panic as he attempts to open the door, but he's locked inside.

**_"Why uncle Galtry, why don't you recognized me?"_** The Ghost Rider asked as he brings his chains as he wraps Galtry's neck. The man pulls out his pistol as he attempts to shoot him to get away, but the bullets proved to be unaffected _**"Nice try."**_

"Let go of me!" Galtry orders as he is yanked towards the Ghost Rider as the skull headed being looks at him. The Ghost Rider glares at Galtry as he is using the penance stare as a beam of light from his eyes contacts Galtry's.

All Galtry sees were the past of his sins. His first sin was animal abuse as he is shown to have killed, maimed, and raped cats and dogs when he was a teenager. Then in college he despised Mark when he was going out with Marie, who Nicolas believed that they don't deserve each other. He then decides to kill them and have Garfield as his legal son, by abusing him, torturing him, even stealing things for him. All of this has inflicted the pain towards Galtry, as he winced in agony as he screams in pain.

"Stop...please Garfield I'm your family." Galtry told in agony as he heard Garfield chuckled sinisterly.

"You don't know the definition of that word." Gar respond as he uses the chains to burn Galtry's neck, causing the man to scream in agony until his voice stops working. Galtry's head falls off of his body as the body fell over "The deed is done." He said as he steps on Galtry's head and crush it like it was made of stone.

/

Kole paced back and forth as she eagerly awaited the return of her boyfriend from the old house. "What is taking him so long?" She demands. "How long does it take to kill a man who is by my boyfriend's own definition a 'nobody'?"

"I had a lot of thing to say to the man." Garfield explained as he appeared out of nowhere. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, that is fine." Kole replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we just go now, I'd like to get back on the road."

"We'll be staying at the motel tonight, and we will leave tomorrow." Garfield explained. "There are enough rooms that everybody will have their own and you wouldn't have to worry about sleeping with me." He added with a message to the pink haired girl.

_'Rooms for ourselves?'_ Kole thought as she starts to think he's avoiding her.

_'Rooms for our own? That means Kole's going to be alone.'_ Blackfire thought deviantly as she smirks to herself.

/

Kole sits on her bed in her own room at the motel. She sigh as she wonders where is her relationship with Gar is leading. Why does she still stick by him? It was because he needs someone like her.

Suddenly, she heard something swift behind her as a hand covers her mouth. Kole looked shocked and scared but then annoyed when she heard the voice "Finally, we're alone."

_'Blackfire.'_ Kole thought as she feels that she has enough of the older girl's advances.

Blackfire pushed Kole to the bed as she licks her lips "Now then, lets head south down here, shall we?" She said as she removes Kole's shorts she is sleeping in as her hand reaches to that area, but then felt a painful surge as she retrace it "What!? I can't finger other people!?"

Kole laughs as she gets back up "Looks like the curse Gar puts you in really deepens." She comments with a confident smirk "How'd you get inside my room anyway?"

"The air vents." Blackfire respond as she lie down next to Kole "It's so not fair. I can't have my way unless I find a soul mate. Why would Master do this to me?" She complains.

"Maybe it's to teach you a lesson after you drugged and raped him." Kole replied as she lay down as well and facing the Tamaranean.

"Hey are you alright? You seem down?" Blackfire asked her teammate.

"No, Blackfire." Kole answered. "I think Gar is avoiding me. He made it clear that we get our own seperate rooms." She added as she sniffles back a sob.

Blackfire did something that was surprising and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Maybe that's because you don't ride Master's bike with him and made him sleep on the couch." She told the girl in a soft voice.

"What should I do?" Kole asked the Tamaranean.

"Go to him, tell him how you are feeling, and make him yours." Blackfire purred to the pink haired girl who soaks all of the words into her head before she ran out of her motel room.

/

"I'm a terrible boyfriend!" Garfield scolded himself as he is outside of the motel. "I don't deserve someone like her."

"Now why would you think that?" Said a voice that Gar perked up. He knew it didn't belong to Mephisto, or Kole's. It was a voice he hasn't heard for a long time.

Turning around is a pale girl dressed in black, with matching black spiky hair, eyes, and lips, and she carries a black umbrella with her.

"Death." Garfield muttered as he gazed at his old friend "Its nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Logan." Death replied as she came close to Garfield like she was about to kiss him, but instead she smacks him down to the wall.

"What the hell was that for?!" Garfield demands as he rubs his cheek.

"Oh, just want to knock some sense into you." Death replied "You should reconsider that sweet girl's feelings you know."

"I thought that was what I was doing." Garfield growled which earned him another slap.

"Don't you take that attitude with me, Logan." Death warned. _'I swear the other Garfield's seem to be more sensable of a man than this one.'_ "And practically telling that sweet girl that you didn't want to share your bed with her is NOT considering her feelings." She snapped as she sensed the girl in question easdropping on their conversation and she smirked which confused the boy before her. "You did everything in your power to force her away, and you used her as a poker chip! Do you understand what I am saying?"

"No." Garfield whimpered as he cowered below his childhood friend. "Please explain."

"How do you feel about, Kole?" Death asked. "Because I happened to think that she is a good match for you."

Garfield thought for what Death told her. What does he feel about Kole? Was it the same feelings that he had for Raven and Terra?

Terra did break his heart, and as long as she doesn't bother him, she can enjoy his school life. She was a traitor and when he ask for his feelings, she basically told him to go screw himself. His feelings for her quickly erased after that.

Raven was a different story. She was mean and shallow, and she would constantly bullied him. No matter what he did he tried to get Raven to enjoy life, but now he starts to hate her for never appreciate for what he did. Sure he sold his soul to the devil, but he did for her, but what she wanted was Robin.

Kole...she has to be the most sweetest girl he's ever met. She is the total opposite of Raven; never hold grudges, always forgiving, and most of all kind and fun to be with. He couldn't help that the first time he's seen her, he have thought of her as cute. Now she's with him and wants to stay by her side, no matter how much he tries to push her away from his new lifestyle.

"I...I love her, Death." Garfield told her "I love and care about her with all my heart."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Garfield." Death replied with a loving smile and kisses his cheek. "Now go tell your girlfriend how much you love her...oh wait, she already knows." She giggled before disappearing.

Garfield touch his cheek where his oldest friend kissed him and chuckled to himself before he froze and started to find the scent of his girlfriend and found it just around the corner. "You can come out now, Kole." He called out to his girlfriend with a blush on his face.

"Did you really mean it?" Kole asked as she entered into view. "You didn't just say that because you knew I was there, right?"

"I didn't know you were there, but I think Death did." Garfield replied to his girlfriend. "And yes I meant it. Kole I'm so sorry that I used you as a bargaining chip with Blackfire, and I'm sorry if you think that tonight I was trying to push you away. I was just trying to do what I thought you would already do." He apologized with a frown on his face as he faced his girlfriend.

"Well, I am mad that you used me as a bet with Blackfire, but I bet you knew all along that she wouldn't be able to touch me there." Kole replied as she grabs Garfield's hand "I care about you, Gar. I worried about your mental state and the Ghost Rider inside of you. I want to try to make you understand that even though some people have done unforgiven acts, that doesn't mean you have to punish them for it."

But I'm so angry about the world." Garfield told her as he looks down "Why is it that the Justice League never killed these criminals, or better yet give them the death sentence. I still don't understand why Batman wouldn't just give the likes of Joker or Black Mask the chair; they're beyond help."

"I know the world isn't fair to you, but you just got to learn to forgive." Kole states as she embrace Garfield with a hug.

"Why is it that you're so forgiving no matter what others have caused?" He asked her.

"Because, the sister of the orphanage I grew up in always told me that no matter what if people hurt you, always turn the other cheek." she replied as she kiss him on the cheek "Come on, let's head back to the motel."

"Sure thing, Kole." he replied as they went up and get out of the house and head for the motel.

/

"Ah, you two are back." Blackfire said as she and Kid Devil brought in some groceries "We got instant ramen noodles and some soda, Master. The ramen is vegetables by the way."

"Thanks, Blackfire." Garfield respond as they went to his room and have their dinner.

"So, I see that you two made up." Kid Devil comments.

"Yep, we sure did." Kole replied as she smiles at Gar.

"Well now that's clear, I have one request Master." Blackfire said as she clears her throat as she shouts "Please lift my curse! I want to have sex now!"

"Sorry Komi, but the curse is out of my hands. Unless you find a soul mate, you're stuck with it." Garfield told the Tamaranean as he cross his arms with a smirk "Think of it this as sex withdraw."

"NO FAIR!" Blackfire screeched as she appears in chibi form as she comically kicks and screams in a tantrum "How can I live with myself with no sex life!?"

"Calm down, you'll find your soul mate." Garfield told her as he brings out his map "Now, we're going to go and find some more sins in our cause."

"Where to, boss?" Kid Devil asked him as he eats some ramen.

"Gotham." he said as Kid Devil spits out his ramen.

"GOTHAM? Dude don't you know what that place is!? It's Batman's territory!" Kid Devil exclaimed.

"That may be so, but that's where I'll find my sins of Pride, Greed, and Gluttony." Garfield responded as he smirked at his sin of Sloth. "Three sins in one stop."

"And just who are these sins?" Blackfire aksed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We'll meet them." Garfield respond as he pin points the map to Gotham.

**/**

**Gar and Kole finally made up! So now they're going to Gotham. Which means that we will have a major Gotham Arc.**

**Yes, that was Death of the Endless. Explanation: I'm thinking that during Garfield's time with Galtry, Death is basically Garfield's old friend whenever he gets into near death situations. Not like she'll have some big roll or anything...not in this fic that is.**

**So now you see Raven's going through a dark path, to the point that she doesn't even cared about her mother anymore. What will this lead to? Stay tuned and find out.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	8. Gotham(Part 1): Arrival

**Here it is, the beginning of the Gotham City arc. If you like this arc, then you'll like the Gotham TV show on FOX, which I highly recommend.**

**I do not own BB, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Traveling out from Texas, Garfield and his companions are on the road again as they head towards Gotham. Kole is back riding with Gar as their next destination is Gotham City.

All the way up to the North.

"This is going to be a long trip." Kid Devil states as they continue to ride "When's the next stop?"

"We're now in Illinois." Blackfire states as she reads the map.

"We're still a long way to Gotham." Kid Devil comments "Maybe we should stop at Fawcett City."

"Kid Devil, you have teleportation powers, it's time for you to get some use for those powers." Garfield states as they continue to ride.

"Teleport?" The devil-like man asked.

"Of course. As the sin of Sloth, you can just teleport anywhere to kill any sinner." Blackfire states as she leans onto the car seat.

"Well I don't know if I can teleport all of you guys." Kid said as he keeps his eyes on the road "How long until we get to Gotham again?"

"At least late night tomorrow." Garfield informed his Sin of Sloth as he feels his girlfriend fall asleep on his back as he feels her drool on the back of his neck. _'That is so cute.'_

"Maybe I can try teleporting us as far as I can." Eddie commented as he used his powers and teleported away, leaving the changeling and his girlfriend on the road.

"That didn't work like I planned." Garfield commented as he used his powers to increase his speed.

/

"Where is Master at?" Blackfire asked her partner.

"I don't know." Eddie replied as he looked around. "Maybe we should just wait here for them."

"I can't believe we've made it to Gotham before them." Blackfire states as they're in the truck near a sigh that saids "Welcome to Gotham City" with graffiti over it saying "Turn back" and "Hell!" all over it.

"Wonder how long it will take for them to come all the way up to Gotham City?" Kid Devil asked as he sees a red fiery blur at the road "That's them."

Garfield and Kole finally made it all the way to where Kid Devil and Blackfire are "You've left us." He said as he stops.

"Sorry, I guess my new powers were a lot trickier than what I suspected." Kid Devil respond meekly.

Garfield gets off of his bike as he lifts the sleepy Kole up as he opens the truck door "It's not safe for Kole to be riding behind me while she sleeps, so she's going to sleep inside the truck."

"Where are we going to sleep, Master?" Blackfire asked as she helps buckling up the sleepy Kole.

"We'll find a hideout on the dark parts of the city. Maybe an abandon apartment to stay in." Garfield told as he gets back on his bike "Just follow me."

/

Batman was on his bat computer searching for any signs of Beast Boy, or the Ghost Rider as he calls himself as he look through the sitings of his and his accomplishes next destination.

There's also reports on mysterious thefts on jewelry stores and weapons. He could narrow it down Catwoman, his former lover and either Penguin, Killer Croc, or Black Mask being the suspects.

"Master Bruce." Said Alfred as he walks up "Ms. Zatara is calling for you."

"What does she want?" Bruce asked his butler with destain for his ex-lover.

"She has news on Mr. Logan for you." Alfred explained as he handed the peice of paper to him. "She said that he is heading towards Gotham."

Bruce took the paper and read it silently to himself. _'Hmm. He should be in Gotham as we speak.'_ He thought as he threw the paper onto the batcomputer. "I'll be back, Alfred."

"I'll prepare your morning tea or when you return, Master Bruce." Alfred commented as he walked away.

"Unsweet." Bruce states as he puts on his cowl as he gets to the Batmobile.

/

"Why are we at the slums, Master?" Blackfire asked as the gang are at the dark place of Gotham, Crime Alley.

"We'll be safe around here, for now." Garfield respond as he gives Kole a piggyback since she's sleepy "We'll be sleeping in that shack over there."

As they walk inside the shack after Kid Devil place a large blanket he found over the truck and bike, they saw the one they've always encounter: Mephisto.

**"Well, well, well, looks like you've made it to Gotham."** he said as he gets up while holding a piece of paper **"Before you ask, I'm just here to give you the names for you to kill."**

Garfield didn't say anything as he grabs the list as he reads the sinners he's going to kill. Calpone, Thorne, Clayface, Black Mask, Two-Face, Joker, pretty much any criminal who lives in this dark and crime ridden city.

"That's a lot of sinners." Garfield comments as he hears Kole waking up.

"Hey, where are we?" Kole asked as she rubs her eyes just as Mephisto disappears.

"We're in Gotham, Kole." Garfield informs his girlfriend as he gets up "We'll have to lay low for a while. Don't need to give ourselves attention."

"But what if we're bored?" Blackfire asked as she sits beside Kole.

"Maybe you two can do each others nails?" Kid Devil joked.

"Yes!" Kole exclaimed in excitment. "We need to get some nail polish though. Gar give us your bike, Blackfire you ride bitch."

"Whatever." Blackfire grumbled as she doesn't really care for doing her nails.

"Fine, just don't lose or break it." Garfield replied as he gave his girlfriend his keys as she kissed his lips real quickly.

"Let's just find our home for the night so I can get my hourly nap." Eddie stated as they start to walk as the girl's rode off on the bike.

/

"That guy is the Joker's right hand man." A man in a red helmet commented to himself as he saw a clown face painted man jump into a old clunker of a car. "Maybe he'll lead me to the clown bastard."

The Red Hood shoots his grappling hook gun down towards a street light as he jumps down towards the alley way. He landed as he shoots a tracker on the car as Joker's goon drives away.

"Yes. Now all I need is to follow." The Red Hood spoke as he climbs up the balcony just as a passing motorbike of Blackfire and Kole rides.

/

"We're here!" Kole quipped as she and Blackfire enters the nail polish store "We're gonna get our nails done!"

"Whatever, pinky." Blackfire muttered as they enter the store, unknown to the two a certain red haired criminal and her friend spotted the two.

"So, which nail polish do you like?" Kole asked the onyx haired Tamaranian.

"How about neither." Blackfire replied _'I feel lust coming around.'_ She thought as she notice a sunflower seed laying on the floor. The seed then sprout tendrils of vines as it wraps around Blackfire's arm "What in X'al!?"

"Hey, it's that alien goil and that pinky squirt!" Shout Harley Quinn as she and Poison Ivy are robbing the nail store.

"Oh no, but luckily we can prevent this!" Kole quipped as she encase herself into crystal as she forms her hands into shards.

"Knock them out, Harley." Ivy told her partner as Harley Quinn brings out her large mallet to aim at Kole. But the pinkette girl uses her shard hand to cut the mallet into two as she kicks the harlequin down.

"No one's robbing this place." Kole states as a vine wraps around her body "Hey, let me go!"

"No." Poison Ivy replied as she puts on a gas mask as well as Harley so the plants around the store sprouts knock out gas, causing Kole and Blackfire to get knocked out "Take the girl and lets get out of here."

"Why we're bringing pinky, Red?" Harley asked her red haired friend.

"Because she's going to be our new play toy." Ivy replied as she grabs Kole over her shoulder as they make their get away to their car, leaving the unconscious Blackfire behind.

/

"Did you feel that, Ed?" Garfield asked his servant as they were taking a walk until they stopped.

"Yes sir, I feel sloth." KD replied "Guy calls himself Cluemaster."

"Not that, Ed. I have a bad feeling." Garfield told him as he pulls Ed away into an Allie as an upcoming Batmobile passed through.

"Whoa, was that-" Kid Devil's mouth was covered as the Batmobile is gone.

"Batman must've known we're here." Garfield respond as he lets go of Kid "C'mon, let's go find the girls."

/

"W-W-What happened?" Blackfire mumbled to herself as she grogily stood up saw her master and fellow sin running towards her. "M-Master!?"

"Blackfire, what happened here?" Garfield demanded. "What happened to Kole?"

"The blond clown and the red headed green lesbo stole her." Blackfire growled as she remembered how easily they took her down. "I'll kill them!"

"Who knows what those two have in mind for Kole, Blackfire you will track them down and then we will kill Ivy...or we will hold her hostage if Quinn doesn't tell us where the Joker is." Garfield stated with a malicious smirk on his lips. "Nobody takes what's mine."

/

"Oh! Looky! Looky, Red!" Harley cheered as she saw their new playtoy waking up. "Pinky, is waking up!"

"W-Where am I?" Kole said as her vision was still blurry.

"Why you're in our hideout, sweetheart." Poison Ivy respond as she makes her presence known "Don't bother calling for help, sweetheart. You're going to be our little play toy."

"I heard that she's a Titan!" Harley states as she held the tied up Kole "Maybe we can get some info on Bird Boy on her."

"Yes, of course." Ivy replied as she brings out her whip "Harley, strip our toy so we can ask her some questions. Oh, and don't bother trying to use your powers, there's a compressor collar on your neck so you won't try anything funny."

Kole's eyes widen in panic as she struggles but Harley jumps on to her with a lustful smirk "Please, don't!" Kole begged.

"Sorry girly, but you don't have the rights to say anything." Harley told as she pulls off Kole's shirt as she inspects the girl's slim but curvy figure. She then pulls Kole's shorts off as Kole's nothing but in her pink underwear "My, my, you're a cute girl."

"Let me go!" Kole barked as she's starting to have a scary experience in her life "Someone please help me!" she screams as Harley drags the girl to tie her onto the bed face down.

"Now, let's have some fun." Ivy spoke as she raise her thorny whip, until they heard a crash on the other side of the room.

"Garfield!" Kole yelled in joy as she saw a fiery figure walk through the wall with his two sins beside him. "Thank god!"

_**"Let my girlfriend go!"**_ Ghost Rider roared as a chain formed in his hands. _**"And I may not kill you." **_He growled at the two women who remember him from the club in Las Vegas.

_'Shit.'_ Harley mentally cursed.

"Let's see if you can make demands with my plants!" Ivy comments without showing her fears as the vines went straight to the Ghost Rider, but they incinerated once they drew closer to him, much to Ivy's horror "My babies!"

"Save it, Ms. Pamela Isley." Blackfire said as she drew closer to Ivy "If someone gets to play with pinky, it should be me."

"You're not helping!" Kole exclaimed.

"Please don't hurt us, Mr. Skull-man!" Harley begged as she's on her knees while Poison Ivy falls onto her butt.

"We won't if you untie Kole, take that collar off of her, and you two will have sex with each other." Blackfire demands as everyone look at her questionably "I like to watch."

_**"Only those first two."**_ Ghost Rider corrected his sin as he steps closer to the plant woman and wraps his hands around her throat.

"Wait I'll do it!" Harley yelled as she quickly did as she was told and then for some reason got naked. "Please don't hurt my, Pammy!" She pleaded.

_**"Tell me where I can find the Joker. And why are you naked!"**_ Ghost Rider demanded from the freightned blond.

"M-Mista J just escaped Arkham and I don't know where he is. Second I just want to spend Pammy's last moments with her before you burn her to death!" Harley quickly replied as she quivers in fear for the rider.

_**"What does that have to do with you being naked?"**_ Ghost Rider asked in confusion at the blond woman.

"I don't know!" Harley yelped in fear. "She just said to if I don't want her to die!"

_**"Blackfire isn't in charge here, blondie."**_ Ghost Rider stated. _**"Get dressed and stop being so stupid!"**_ He roared. _**"As for you."**_ The changeling started as he turned his attention to the woman in his grap. _**"You dare lay a finger on my girlfriend!"**_

"So what? She looks too innocent for her own good. So I thought to give her a pleasurable time." Poison Ivy replied with a smirk "I bet you two haven't even had se-e...e.." Her voice croaked as she feels a burning sensation on her throat as the Ghost Rider gives her the penance stare.

"Here, let me untie you." Harley said in fright as she unties Kole and take the collar off of her, while Blackfire glares at her with her hands ready to burn her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Harley heard Poison Ivy screamed as she turns around and saw her friend/lover growing paler and paler like her hair.

"Red!" Harley panicked as she witnessed Ivy getting damned to hell by the Ghost Rider as the green woman turns into a burned petrified corpse as she's burned to death "You skull headed bastard!" She shouts just as Kole's crystallized foot kicks the back of her head, knocking the harlequin girl out.

"Are you okay, Kole?" Garfield asked as he change back as his girlfriend ran towards him and hugs him.

"Garfield!" Kole yelled as she tightly gripped her boyfriend's shoulders in her arms. "I'm so glad that you saved me!"

"I was so scarred when Blackfire mentioned that you were kidnapped." Garfield admitted as he threw his pride away. "I'm so glad to know that you are safe, and back in my arms again."

"I never got to paint my nails." Kole whined which caused the changeling to chuckle. "Let's just go home and relax for now."

"Agreed." Garfield replied. "You and Blackfire can do your nails tomorrow or something."

"What about her?" Blackfire noted as she points to Harley Quinn who was gripping the corpse of her friend.

"Leave her be, we'll find Joker around these parts of town." Garfield told them as he picks up Kole bridal style as they went back to his bike where Kid Devil was out their keeping watch.

/

Later, Harley still in fetal position still hugs her friend's corpse as a looming shadow grew. She turns around as she saw Batman "I have no time for you, Bats."

"What happened, Ms. Quinzel?" He asked in a calm but demanding tone as he looks at the body. He knew it wasn't Joker's so it has to be Poison Ivy.

"It was that flaming skeleton bastard!" Harley screeched as she sobbed into the corpes. "He said that if I told him where Mr. J was that he wouldn"t hurt Pammy or me! Why would he do this!?"

"Why did he come here?" Batman asked the sobbing girl as he placed a hand on her shoulder which caused the woman to jump into his arms and sob into his chest.

"W-We to-o-ok his g-g-girlfr-riend and h-h-he killed m-m-my best f-friend!" Harley cried as she felt the dark knight's arms hold her tight.

"It's alright, Harleen." Batman whispered as he caress the blond's hair "Are there any more info you can bring me about the culprit and why did you kidnapped his girlfriend?" He asked while being calm.

Harley twirled her fingers as she nervously replied "Well we were just playing with her, and he sort of got angry. Also he has that other goil that looks like your little Robin's girlfriend but with black hair, and some guy who looks like the devil."

_'Blackfire.'_ Batman deducted to himself after hearing his former ward's reports about Starfire's family "Why would Beast Boy have Blackfire with him?"

"From what I heard in Vegas, she raped him and he cursed her with some magic spell he got from Faust." Harley states "Also he made her his servant."

Batman nodded as he place Harley in a comfort position "I'll find the one who murdered Poison Ivy, and bring him to justice."

Harley sniffs as she respond "Give him the justice that guy deserves!"

"I will, but I have to take you to the police station for questioning." He told her as Harley finds herself in batcuffs "But first, we're gonna find the Joker."

"Oooor we can let the skull guy kill Mr. J and then Gotham will be spared one less psychopath." Harley objected to the idea of saver her ex-boyfriend.

"We need to Harley." Batman commented as he got her into the Batmobile. "Killing is not justice."

"Some people don't deserve to live." Harley whispered as she knew that to a degree she was one of those people.

"Everyone deserves to live, Harley." Batman argued.

"Does that include me?" Harley asked with a sniffle and sad eyes.

"Yes, Harley." Batman replied in his normal gruffness.

/

"So how long do you think Poison Ivy's death will spread out?" Kid Devil asked as they are now at a warehouse they've found at the docks.

"Soon once Batman finds Harley." Garfield replied as he puts his plan into motion "We will find Pride soon."

"How can you tell, Master?" Blackfire asked.

"Because he lives around the dock warehouses." Garfield replied as he caress Kole's sleeping face "We shall sleep here and confront him."

"Do you know who this sin of pride is, Maseter?" Blackfire inquires as she lay her head on the cold concrete. "Or where we can find the person?"

"I know that he is in Gotham and that it will hit very close to him for Robin and Batman." Garfield informed with a devious smirk.

"Thrilling." Blackfire purred as she feel asleep.

**/**

**Greenpool: NOOOOOOOOO! Why did ya kill off Poison Ivy!?**

**Had to, she was going to be the first Gotham victim to be killed off.**

**Greenpool: Oh, well when will my remake be?**

**Soon GP, soon.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	9. Gotham(Part 2): Red Hood

**I do not own BB, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC/Marvel.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

The Dark Knight enters his batcave after dropping off Harley Quinn to police custody last night. Batman place himself at his bat computer as he contacts Titans Tower, where an image pops up revealing his former ward Robin, who was covered in kisses.

"Batman, why are you contacting me?" Robin asked his former mentor.

"Alfred would said to clean your face when your girlfriend kisses you that much." Batman deadpans as he saw Robin look baffled and was about to retort but he continued "Logan's in Gotham."

"Beast Boy!?" Robin exclaimed when he haven't heard from the former Titan "How do you know he's there?"

"I got a...tip that he and his associates came to Gotham last night." Batman told him "With him are Kole Weathers, Eddie Bloomberg, and Blackfire."

"Blackfire? What's she doing with Beast Boy?" Robin inquired as Starfire joins him after she heard her sister's name.

"Apparently from what I heard from Harley Quinn, she joined his group when she did something to Garfield that cause him to place her in a curse." Batman told his ward as he finished "According to Harley who was at a club in Vegas, Blackfire raped Garfield. Twice."

"What!?" Robin exclaimed "But, how? We've only seen her twice and-"

"That time when she first came to the tower, and possibly at Tamaran." Starfire interjects fearfully.

"But how did she did it under our watch?" Robin questions in anger.

"My sister took Friend Beast Boy's innocence!" Starfire cried out as she cries onto Robin's chest "Oh what would Friend Kole would think that her love's virginity was taken from him?"

_'He was raped? Good.'_ Raven thought as a sadistic grin formed on her face.

_'What the fuck is your problem!?'_ Happy yelled in rare anger at her original. _'Our friend was raped by Blackfire, and all you have to say is good!?'_

_'This is most troubling.' _Wisdom commented in worry.

"When I found Harley, she was holding a burnt corpse." Batman states as Robin's eyes widened.

"Was it Joker?" Robin asked.

"No. It was Poison Ivy." Batman respond "Harley and Ivy kidnapped Kole, and Garfield burst to their hide out to bring her back. Poison Ivy wasn't so lucky." his tone was the same tone that Robin only knew that means he has failed "I'll report you back when things get chaotic." he said as his feed is cut off.

"Why would Garfield let Blackfire joined him in despite being raped by her?" Robin questions.

"And since when does Grass Stain learn spells and curses?" Cyborg asked. "On the bright side for BB, at least he's not a virgin, and gave it up to Blackfire." he said which earns a glare from Starfire.

"Are you saying that when a female is raped by a male is bad, but when a male is raped by a woman it's okay!?" Starfire questions with fire in her eyes as she glares at the tin man.

"No, no, rape is bad for both sexes." Cyborg states as he tries to calm down the Tamaranean as he mouth Robin "Help me!"

/

"We are here today for a death of our fellow Gotham criminal, Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy." Scarecrow said as he is with the other Gotham villains such as Two-Face, Penguin, Killer Croc, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Magpie, and every other crime bosses at a hide out to honor Poison Ivy's death. Those who aren't present are Joker, and Catwoman.

"Who was the one who killed Ivy?" Two-Face asked.

"Rumor has it that it was the former Titan called Beast Boy." Scarecrow states which shocked the villains.

"Beast Boy? Ya mean dat green imp?" Killer Croc questions with his Bayou accent. "He killed Ivy?"

"I've heard rumors that the boy sold his soul to the devil and now he's out killing criminals from left to right. So far he's killed Dr. Light, Parasite, and those Pilgrims." Riddler states.

"I say that's just piles of shit!" Black Mask interjects "How can some runt from those pesky little league Titans be able to burn people alive? He can't have fire powers!"

"Sellin' yer soul to da devil does sound crazy." Croc states.

"What are we going to do now!? With someone that can take down Poison Ivy, I don't think any of us are safe!" Penguin asked in a panicking manner.

"It's the same solution with the Batman." A familiar voice rang out. "We find the green freak, we kill the green freak." The Joker stated as he stepped out of the shadows.

"If that is so easy then why haven't you killed the Batman!?" Penguin demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the insane criminal.

"I have never met the green freak yet." Joker cackled madly.

"If it's just killin' the green boy, then leave that to me." Killer Croc states as he gets up "It's only faihr if he's killed by anotheh animal."

"Alright," Rupert Thorne began as he finally spoke "I'm setting up an award money for the death of the green delinquent known as Beast Boy!" he declared as all of the Gotham villains cheered for the opportunity.

"Sweet, trip to Miami with my girlfriend here I come!" Firefly states.

"Money means more shiny things." Magpie muttered with glee.

Joker laughed as he sits on a chair "Oh this is going to be chaotic! I don't care about the money Thorne, all I care about is to kill the green freak and use his blood for my new lipstick!"

"See, this is why we don't invite you to our poker games anymore." Penguin points out to his best friend.

/

Morning came as the four groups were still in the warehouse. Garfield wakes up first as he woke up the rest of his team.

"Alright, did anyone got a good night's rest?" Garfield asked them.

"If you call hearing screams of bloody murder peaceful." Kid Devil questions.

"So what? It reminds of back in Tamaran where our Gertisneches kill all of our Tkwilis." Blackfire states.

"What are we going to do today, Garfield?" Kole asked as she rubs her eye.

"We're going to meet Pride." Garfield states as he heads down for his bike "First, we need some food to keep our energy up."

"I'm going out." Blackfire said as she gets up to stretch her legs "Going to see and look around for some sight seeing."

"I'll provide food." Kole states as she puts on her blue hoodie.

"And I'll...probably just stay here if I'm needed." Kid Devil said as he sits down.

"I'm going to ride around, and I'll call you all if I ever need any assistance." Garfield said to them as they all nodded as he wears his biker helmet "Kole, I'll take you to get some food."

"I just love riding with you." Kole commented as they get on the chopper.

Garfield bit his tongue at the double meaning that he knew his girlfriend didn't know about. "Y-Yeah. A-always a blast."

"You two are so cute with your innocence." Blackfire snickered as she flew away before she could hear her master calling her back.

"Is it a bad thing that I'm starting to consider her a friend?" Kole asked her boyfriend as they rode off.

"You just started?" Garfield questioned as they left Eddie alone. "She does have a way of making friends. Just like her sister."

/

"Where is that clown bastard!?" Red Hood growled as he walked through the masses of dead bodies. "Killed all of these people for no reason." _'Yeah right.'_

As Red Hood leaves the building as he heads for his bike, he notice up from the streets was a flying girl who was soaring through the sky _'Hey, isn't that Starfire? Does that mean she left bird boy?'_ he thought as he gets on his bike to follow the flying Tamaranean.

_'Man this city's in the dumps.'_ Blackfire thought as she spots a woman in a skin tight catsuit running out of a jewelry store _'Ooh, that must be Catwoman, wouldn't mind eating out of her pussy. No Komi, master doesn't want me to draw attention to myself. Damn curse.'_

"Hey beautiful." said a voice as Blackfire stops to turn around as she saw the Red Hood "You're not the red head from the Titans."

"No, but I'm her hot sister." Blackfire replied as she floated down towards him "And I can feel your lust, Jason is it?"

Hood's eyes widen when he heard his name from her "How did you know who I am?" he demands as he aims his pistols onto Blackfire's head.

"I can read your soul." Blackfire replied as she push him down to the floor "So what's your story?"

"I was Robin, the second and by far better Robin before I was betrayed by the people I held closest and was murdered." Red Hood answered before he could stop himself. _'Why did I tell her that!?'_

"You died and yet you claim to be better than my little sister's boyfriend." Blackfire taunted the young man as the helmet's eyes just seem to peer into her soul and she felt her heart skip a beat. _'If only I didn't have this damn curse!'_

"I am far superior to my 'brother.'" Red Hodd yelled as he spat out brother.

"Oh really?" Blackfire states with a smirk "Why don't you prove it then?"

Red Hood smirk underneath his helmet as he spots Mad Hatter ordering his mind controlled goons to kidnap a blond girl "You see that guy over there?"

Blackfire look below as she saw the man with the top hat "Who's the weird guy with the hat?"

"Jervis Tetch, aka Mad Hatter. He's been looking for an 'Alice" so he can have her for a tea party." Red Hood states as he brings out his sniper "Bet ya I can't kill him."

"Let's see." Blackfire replied as she joins the red helmet anti-hero.

"Come here, my Alice." Mad Hatter cooed as he watch his goons dragging the innocent blond woman into his van "We have a tea party to attend to." he adds as his face grew into panic as his two goon's head exploded as blood splattered while the woman screams and ran out "What the bandersnatch was that!?"

"I like your style." Blackfire purred as she felt her heart flutter. "Just like when I was a child."

"People get their heads blown off a lot on Tamaran?" Red Hood asked.

"They used to. We were at constant war." Blackfire explained to the masked man. "It was so much fun."

"Do you want to kill the man?" Red Hood asked the princess.

"My master wants to keep a low profile." Blackfire replied.

"Master? Well then I guess I get to meet him then." Red Hood spoke as he saw Mad Hatter getting away "Damn, Tetch got away. At least the blonde's safe."

"Should you go after him?" Blackfire asked him.

"Nah, let Bats deal with him." Red Hood replied as he saw police chasing after Hatter "Looks like we gotta split. Got somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah but I don't think my Master would like it if I bring strays." Blackfire replied.

"Who's he, yer boyfriend or something?" Red asked her.

"Not really, I'm more of his servant. He placed a curse on me so I won't have any sex or molest people." Blackfire states as Red Hood look at her questionably.

"He cursed you? What did you do to him that made him curse you?" he asked _'Wonder if he's a magic user.'_

"I drugged him with a special drug from a planet and had sex with him without his knowledge." she replied.

"So basically, you raped him?" he asked in a dry manner.

"Twice." she states.

_'What the fuck is wrong with this chick!?'_ Red Hood screamed in his mind. _'Why does that turn me on?'_ "That is some serious shit. Well I'm leaving now."

"I think my master would like to meet you." Blackfire commented as she flew up. "He also believes in killing criminals."

"Well then, looks like I'll get to meet him anyway." Red Hood said as he follows Blackfire while jumping down and get onto his bike.

/

"Got the goodies?" Garfield asked while wearing his helmet to hide his identity.

"We're having ramen, chips, soda, and buttered popcorn for the day." Kole states as she gets on his bike.

"Sounds good." Garfield replied as he revs up his bike, as he and Kole goes through the road. However, they were spotted by two separate people spotting them. One is the black and yellow clad Batgirl up on the rooftop, while far from her was Killer Croc with Magpie.

"Better report this to Batman." Batgirl said as she ran off of the rooftop as she brings out her grappling hook.

"Shiny girl, I want." Magpie states as she watches the pinkette leave off.

"I got their smell, you know the plan." Killer Croc states as they hid and go through the sewers.

/

"Zatanna, wouldn't Batman be mad if you're here in Gotham?" asked a hooded girl as she and Zatanna are in disguises as they're sitting on a bed in their hotel.

"Relax 'Jennifer', I cloaked us a disguise so no one will recognize us." Zatanna replied using the codename for her new apprentice. Zatanna's disguise is a blond woman with green eyes, blue t-shirt, black short skirt, and black boots.

"Whatever, at least my name's better than 'Sally.'" Jennifer replied.

"Oh, but I thought you like having me as your teacher." 'Sally' asked as the glimpse of the hooded girl reveals to have pink eyes and pale skin. She is indeed Jinx.

"Well Wally recommended that I get myself a mentor, so I choose you." Jinx replied "But you know, I wish to have my hands on those pretty long legs of yours."

"You and Logan will be good friends for that." Zatanna states as she chuckled "Does Wally knew you were bi?"

"Well he did suggest a threesome once, and I said 'sure, we'll do it with Aqualad or Speedy.'" Jinx replied as they both laugh at that.

"I did the same with his mentor and suggest Batman and Superman." Zatanna replied. "But if you do something to satisfy me, I'll let you massage me."

"Really? Cause you know, being your apprentice seems to have it's perks." Jinx states as she sigh sadly "I wish we didn't have to do hunt down BB."

"Do not worry, we will help him." Zee states as she pats Jinx's shoulder "For now, we shall wait for any sights for him apprentice. The sooner we find him, the sooner we leave Gotham and won't have to deal with Batman."

"Why don't you want to deal with him? Is he your ex?" Jinx asked as she place her hand on Zatanna's thigh.

"Now is not the time, apprentice." Zatanna playfully scolded the pink haired girl.

"Is that, Blackfire?" Jinx asked as she pointed at the onxy haird girl flying over buildings at the window. "Is it true what they say?"

"That's her alright, and sadly yes." Zatanna sighed. "She raped poor Beast Boy twice."

"I say we get her and beat her to a pulp." Jinx growled as she followed the girl with her sight.

"Trust me she already got what she deserved." Zatanna smirked. "Garfield, cursed her into being his servant and she can not have sex, touch another or touch herself until she finds a soulmate."

"Seems too...lenient." Jinx commented.

"A fitting punishment." Zatanna states as she saw the Red Hood "Who was that? He's following Blackfire."

"What do we do now?" Jinx ask her mentor.

"Like I said, we wait." Zatanna replied "So, how did you know about Blackfire?"

Jinx nervously chuckle as she respond "Well let's just say that we had a fling."

"Does Wallace know?" Zatanna asked as she raise an eyebrow and smirking.

"Like I'll tell him that I scissored with Starfire's hot sister." Jinx said as the two disguised ladies laugh while heading out of their room to get something to eat at the lobby.

**/**

**So yeah, Jinx had a fling with Blackfire. If you're concerned, Jinx does love Kid Flash, but she can't help herself thinking how pretty Zatanna's legs are.**

**And it looks like Blackfire meets the Red Hood, so how is he going to react when he meets Garfield? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Next chapter: Magpie and Killer Croc attacks!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Prodcutions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	10. Gotham(Part 3): Gluttony

**To everyone wanting to know, then yes I'm using The Batman version of Killer Croc as well as the Beware of Batman version of Magpie.**

**I do not own BB, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC and Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Entering the Batcave, Batgirl marches towards to the Bat-computer as she sees the Batmobile coming inside the Batcave. She looks as the hood of the Batmobile opens as her mentor Batman emerges.

"You're here to report, Barbara?" Batman asked as he removes his cowl revealing Bruce Wayne.

"Remember you told me to keep on a look out for Beast Boy and his pink haired girlfriend?" She asked him as she opens up a window on the Bat computer as it shows the Gotham map as a red dot is heading towards the warehouse docks. "Spotted them at the Grub and Go grabbing some snacks. Threw a tracker down towards them."

"Then this will help us track down Logan and his associates." Bruce respond as he observes the location.

"You know, what is the story with Greeny and his associates?" Batgirl asked him.

"Garfield Mark Logan, age 16, his parents were biologists and genetical researchers Mark and Marie Logan. They worked around Africa with their son Garfield along with them to find a cure for the sakurita disease, lethal to animals and possibly humans. Garfield contacted sakurita as he was almost to the brink of death, but his father made a serum to cure him, which in result turning him green and giving him the ability to change into any animal he can think of." Bruce explained as he reads over Garfield Logan's files.

"How do you know all of this?" Batgirl questions.

"Newspapers, connections, and tips." He answered "His parents died in a boat accident at a river at Siberia. He was later sent to his legal guardian, Nicolas Galtry, also known as the criminal Arsenal. He wasn't the best guardian Garfield ever had." Bruce told with distain towards the abusive man "He was later reported dead two days later. Garfield is suspected in killing him."

"My god, so this whole goofball routine was an act of coping?" Barbara asked as she feels bad for the changeling.

"What Galtry did to him is more inhumane, he would make the Joker look like a saint." Bruce compared "Luckily for Garfield, the Doom Patrol learned about this and won custody over Logan, and Galtry served jail time before his demise."

"What about the pink haired girl, Kole?" Babs inquired.

"Kole Weathers, age 15, all I got from her is that she was from an orphanage and was adopted by a scientist who gave her the ability to turn into indestructible crystal. She ran away from the scientist and ends up in the arctic living with a caveman." Bruce explained as Barbara gave him a weird look.

"Blackfire, age 19, once a Tamaranean princess until her sister, Starfire, took place in line of the thrown." Bruce continued "She is charged with espionage, thievery, treason of her planet, and now adding two counts of rape with a minor. Since she's a legal adult on earth, she will be charged with those crimes."

"So basically, Blackfire's now a sex offender." Barbara states as Bruce nods.

"And now Edward Bloomberg, age 17, lived in a now burned small town in Arizona. Was hunted down by the pilgrims, and now he takes on the appearance of the devil, nickname Kid Devil." Bruce finished showing Barbara the files as he stood "We must stake out to their hideout."

"I call shot gun." Barbara replied as she rush towards the Batmobile. "You know, if it were up to you, you would've adopted Logan."

Batman didn't say anything as he joins Batgirl to the Batmobile as he drives with her so they can stake out.

/

"So this is the place?" Red Hood asked as he and Blackfire are at the warehouse docks. "Which warehouse is it?"

"Warehouse 13." Blackfire respond as she leads Red Hood down towards to the warehouse "Master's already there."

"Why are you smiling?" They heard a high pitch voice from inside.

"He's here." They heard a male voice say. "And of his own free will. The sin of pride. Gluttony isn't too far behind."

"Master?" Blackfire called out as she enters the warehouse "I have returned and I brought a friend who you might like to meet! His name is-"

"Jason Peter Todd. A.K.A. The Red Hood." Garfield interrupted as he imerged from the shadows. "Adopted son to Bruce Wayne A.K.A. The Batman and younger brother to Dick Grayson A.K.A. Robin the Boy Wonder."

"His name is Dick?" Kole asked as she giggled into her mouth.

"Hahaha yes, his name is Dick." Garfield chuckled with his girlfriend.

Red Hood instinctively held his gun up towards Garfield as he demands "Oi, what the shit is this? Why does Beast Boy know who I, Bats, or Dickie Bird's names!?"

Garfield look calm as Kole look panicked, Kid Devil looking scared, and Blackfire looking shocked as Gar grabs the gun and melts it "I know because I can read your soul, Jason, or Red-X, or whatever you want to be called."

"Just...what are you?!" Jason asked as he is shocked that the green titan melted one of his favorite guns.

"Relax, Todd." Garfield reassured him "All we want is the Sin of Pride, which is you, and you will be working for me."

Red Hood scoffs as he shouts "I don't think so!" as he runs away but not until he brings out a plastic bomb that he was just going to throw, until he is kicked by a high heel boot as he falls to the ground.

"Found them." said a woman with bobcut white hair, black corset with feathery wings-like ornaments on her shoulders, black leather corset, with black tights and black thigh high boots as she extends her long fake fingernails.

"Finally," Killer Croc said as he emerges "It's time to take down the green punk." he said as he pounds his fist.

"Croc and Magpie." Red Hood snarled as he flips over as he brings out his pistols "Just my day."

"Kole, get behind me." Garfield orders as Kole stood behind him as Gar extends his claws.

"You're not going to use your chains?" Kole asked.

"Not to the Sin of Gluttony." He replied as he smirks "I'm going to beat him until he's become my horseman."

"Shiny girl, want!" Magpie shouts as she jumps up to the ceiling and then down towards Garfield as she kicks him to the sides and grabs Kole by the arm "Mine!" She shouts as she held onto the struggling Kole.

"Let me go! I'm not a thing you bird brain!" Kole demands as she encase herself into a diamond as she is now too heavy for Magpie to lift.

"This is just my day." Garfield chuckled. "Not only does my Sin of Pride come to me but my Sin of Gluttony also comes to me of their own free will. And they say Gotham is a bad place."

"Your sin of what?" Croc inquired as he narrowed his eyes at the green teen.

"Gluttony." Garfield stated as he turned into the Ghost Rider. "My Sin of Gluttony. You will join me. So will you my Sin of Pride." He directed toward Killer Croc and the Red Hood.

"Tsh, like hell I'm joining you." Killer Croc and Red Hood spoke at the same time.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to curse you then." The Ghost Rider said as he jumps up to punch Killer Croc down to the floor as the human alligator stumbles back. The Ghost Rider laughs maniacally as he press his palm on Croc's chest as he chants a dead language towards Killer Croc as the brute screams in agony.

"RRROOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH! What did you do to me!?" Killer Croc demands.

"You are now cursed. I've seen your history of eating animals, and killed some humans, so to make up for your sins, you will not eat the victims and your appetite will rise when you sense major gluttony." Ghost Rider told as he marks Croc's forehead with a G symbol of the Warthog. "You are now my Sin of Gluttony."

"Oh man, I don't feel so good." Croc states as his stomach feels empty.

"Come on my shiny thing!" Magpie shouts as Blackfire stalks over her as she wraps her arms around the woman.

"I'm going to have fun with you before I kill you." Blackfire states with a wicked smirk. Even though she can't touch people in the genital area, doesn't mean she can't grope them all over.

Don't touch me!" Magpie shrieked as she tried and failed to force the Tamaranean off of her. "You freak!"

_'That's not nice.'_ Red Hood thought in destain as he felt strangly protective about the princess.

"Join me, Todd." Ghost Rider told the young man. "If you want to help Blackfire then you will join."

"I don't need you to save anyone!" Red Hood growled as the Batmobile crashed through the wall. "I don't need to save anyone!"

Stop this, Logan!" Batman ordered.

"Jason, Jason, Jason. You are my Sin of Pride, Mr. Todd." Garfield chuckled.

"Jason?" Batgirl whispered so softly that only Garfield could hear.

"Great, look what you did." Red Hood retorts as he grabs his specialize shot gun as he shoots a hole on the other wall "Alright, now I'm leaving!" He declares as he ran out to his bike, but is blocked by Batgirl.

"Freeze!" Batgirl told as she held her batarang "Who are you!?" She demands as she looks at the red helmet figure.

"You already know, Barby." Red Hood replied as he pulled out his gun. "Now get out of my way or I'll blow a hole in your head."

"You won't do that to me!" Batgirl commented as she didn't budge a muscle. "Come back to us, Jaybird."

"Maybe after I kill the Joker." Red Hood replied.

"If the Jokers what you want then I'll give him to you." Garfield stated as his new sin started growling.

"Must eat!" Killer Croc roared as he set is eyes on Magpie.

"No Crocky, she's mine!" Blackfire argues as she burns Magpie's crotch as the woman screams in agony.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Magpie screams as batarangs were tossed over and hits Blackfire by the head, causing her to let go of the quivering Magpie.

"Enough!" Batman shouts as Red Hood drives off "Garfield Mark Logan, Kole Weathers, Eddie Bloomberg, and Blackfire, you are all to come with me. Especially you, Killer Croc and Magpie."

"Sorry, Batman." Garfield retorts as he orders "Kid Devil, teleport Kole out of here. Blackfire, follow Hood. Croc, you're with me, fighting the bats. We're gonna have a long discussion."

"But I'm hungry, master!" Killer Croc shouts at him.

_'Master?'_ Batman and Batgirl thought in unison.

"You can eat later, for now I just want to talk to the dark knight about...Justice." Garfield told as he steps closer to Magpie as he wraps his chains around her neck.

"Okay, boss." Killer Croc replied _'Why did I just say that?'_

"What did you do to Jones, Logan?" Batman demands as he halt Batgirl to stop just as Kid Devil teleports Kole out of here as well as Blackfire flying off to find Red Hood.

"I made him my horseman, Batman." Garfield answers as he chokes onto Magpie with his chains "Let me guess, she was a criminal who got her memories taken away by some program from the psychiatrists at Arkham? No wonder she's nuts, this whole city's nuts!"

"What do you mean, horseman?" Batgirl asked as she hears Magpie grunts.

"Well, the same deal is with Kid Devil, Blackfire, and soon Jason." Garfield told them "You see, I'm sort of putting on a little team of riders. The main motif theme are the seven deadly sins. I'm wrath since I got the **PRIMAL** thing inside of me." His head twitches insanely "Eddie's sloth since he was too lazy to do **ANYTHING**, Blackfire's lust since she **RAPE** me twice! Killer **CROC**, needs to **WATCH** what or who he **EATS!** Which is why he's gluttony." His chains are now choking Magpie as it starts to burn her neck. "This world is **FULL** of sinners, filled with the de**SEASE!** And I'm the cure." He whispered in that last part.

"Let her go, Logan!" Batman ordered as the once hero scuffed at him.

"As you wish, Bruce." Garfield replied as he used his powers to turn the villain into dust. "Once again I had to clean up your people's messes. First Doctor Light and now Magpie."

"You're going to get your own cell in Arkham!" Batman growled at he charged at the ex-Titan but gets cut off by Killer Croc.

"I'm hungry!" Killer Croc roared

"I'm sorry about this, Ms. Gordon." Garfield told Batgirl as he appeared behind her.

"Sorry about what?" Batgirl asked as she flipped over the villain and put some distance between them.

"About taking your friend apart of my team. You must know that Jason loves you like a sister and wouldn't have shot you." Garfield replied.

"So that really was Jason." Batgirl muttered as she glares at Garfield "But he can change!"

"He's too far off gone, Babs." Garfield told her as Batgirl tries to land a punch towards him as he blocks her attacks "I have a vision when I first saw you, Ms. Gordon. If I don't kill Joker, you'll never walk again."

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl grunted as she was pushed to the floor with the green teen pinning her down.

"I'm going to kill the Joker so people don't die needlessly. I'm going to kill the Joker to save you and thousands other. I'm going to kill the Joker becuase a mad dog like him can't be saved, they can't be redeemed, they can only be put down." Garfield told the girl as she shook as a sob released from her throat.

"But, Batman said-" Batgirl was about to defend, but Garfield cuts her off.

"What does Batman knows? He had the oppertunity to kill. He was trained by Ra's Al Ghul and he won't kill. Don't say that if I kill I won't be no better than the other villains, but what I'm doing is sparing the lives of others by killing every serial murderer, rapist, and psychopathic maniacs those heroes let loose. You think an asylum or a prison can contain them? This will never end! It's an endless cycle that will never stop! That's why I'm going to end it, with Gotham's notorious rogues to be damned into hell where they belong, cause they have lost a chance of redemption." Garfield told her as he feels Batgirl quivering in fear "In my opinion, you should quit while you're ahead. You won't be Batgirl anymore once Joker gets to you."

"Why...are you telling me this?" Batgirl sobbed as she clears her throat. _'Is what he's saying is true?'_

"I'm just giving you a wake up call." Garfield told her as he gets off of her as he saw Batgirl still down as he notice Killer Croc still fighting Batman "Croc, we're going."

Croc listens to his master as he throws Batman to a barrel of crates, causing the dark knight to crash and crack a few ribs.

"Oh and Bats." Garfield spoke to the dark knight "Once I get Pride, I'm going after Greed next, but don't worry, I'll take good care of her." He told as Kid Devil appears as he place his hands on Gar and Croc as they vanish from Batman's sight.

"Greed?" Batman gruffed as he stood up and looked around. "He is fast."

"Her?" Batgirl added as she picked themselves off the ground as she continued to shiver. _'Maybe I should quit? Maybe he's right?'_

/

The Red Hood rides down the street as Blackfire was high tailing him. He decides to park towards a construction site as he looks at Blackfire "What do you want? I'm not interested in what your "master" offers." He told her.

"So you don't want the chance of offing this Joker person?" She asked him "Master can find that clown's soul and we can all kill him together."

"I'm tempt, but I only look out for myself." Red Hood told her as Blackfire lowers to the ground with him.

"Still trying to prove you're better than Robin? I know that feeling." Blackfire states.

Red snorts "What do you know how I feel?" He asked as Blackfire clench her fists.

"To my own people I'm a mutantion! A freak! And they gave my thrown to my little sister!" Blackfire roared as her eyes glowed purple. "They gave her my destiny! I'm a far better Empress than my dear naive sister and I have proved it time and time again, but they never see it!"

Jason look at Blackfire with an understanding look through his helmet "So your an outsider to your people?"

"Yes, and it deeply hurt me so." Blackfire told him as she sits on a board "My sister gets everything despite her naive and oblivious nature. She gets what's thrown at her on a silver platter."

Jason sits beside her as he shares his stories "You're telling me, old man Bats always compared me to Dickie Bird, cause no matter what I do, Dickie Bird's always the golden boy."

"Galfore would treat Koriand'r like his little princess, just like mom and dad."

"Bats always looks down upon me despite my failures as a Robin, even though I'm more of the improved version."

"Better room, better suitors..."

"Better gadgets, cool bike..."

"It makes me so jealous of him/her." They said in unison which surprised the two as they look at each other. They lock eyes for the moment, but then they are interrupted by Kid Devil ruining the moment.

"Hey, Bossman wants you two to come up to meet him at the back of the Iceburg, we're killing off Penguin next." He told them.

"Sounds like fun." Red Hood commented as he offered the princess his hand. "Let's kill a fat bird."

"Let's do it." Blackfire smirked as she took his hand and they felt a surge run through their bodies.

**/**

**KomixJason moment over here! And I've killed off Magpie and made Killer Croc the Sin of Gluttony.**

**Now I bet you're wondering about the little hint I did on who's the Sin of Greed/Avarice is. **

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	11. Gotham(Part 4): Pride

**I so not own BB, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

"I'm gonna eat him." Croc state as he cross his arms.

"No, he's slow and lazy, so he's mine." Kid Devil argued.

"But this fat bird is filled with lust, so I'm gonna burn his crotch and face." Blackfire states.

"Or you can just let me go." said the high pitch voice coming from Penguin, who is stripped from his outfit besides his underwear, as most of his guards were either killed, ran away, and damned to hell.

"But I'm hungry!" Croc retorts ignoring Penguin.

"Hey." Red Hood shouts as the three got his attention as he pulls a gun out of his pocket and shoot Penguin in the face "There, now Croc can eat."

"Eh, I like to eat dead birds." Croc states as his mouth grew wide as something firey comes from inside as he eats the dead Copplepot.

"So Jason," Garfield said as he sits a chair with Kole on his lap "have you decided to join yet?"

Only Garfield knew it but Blackfire suspected it, without moving his head he locked eyes with the Tamaranean princess beneath his mask and he knew that he wasn't going to leave just yet. "I'll stay." The Red Hood stated as the Tamaranean gave a mental yelp of joy.

"Good. Now who is next on the list?" Garfield asked his girlfriend.

Kole took the small booklet from her breast pocket and opened it up to show the list that the man who owns her boyfriend's soul told them to kill. "Two-Face. Now where can we find Harvey Dent?"

"Perhaps Penguin would have known." Garfield chuckled to himself. "We really should have asked first."

"The old Gotham Bank building, 3 blocks from here." Red Hood states "His honeys, Sugar and Spice, his henchgirls, are there, doubt Two-Face is there."

"Hmm, Sugar and Spice, they don't sound nice." Blckfire comments.

"Then it looks like we'll make them tell where's Dent." Garfield said with a grin.

/

"First Ivy, now Magpie." Jim Gordon muttered as he drinks his coffee in his office with Batman and Batgirl present "This Logan fella is planning to put you out of business."

"He calls himself the cure for the city." Batman states in a dismissive tone.

"If he has now magic powers, why not ask for any magic based heroes for help?" Jim asked.

"I don't trust magic." Batman dismisses. "I don't trust people who use magic."

"Zatanna." Batgirl informs the Commissioner who was confused about the man's statement.

"What happened between them?" Gordon asked in curiosity.

"She wiped his memory." Batgirl whispered but she was heard, and ignored.

"We're leaving, Batgirl!" Batman gruffed as he walked away. "We need to find the Red Hood!"

"Yeah, coming boss." Batgirl respond as she follows the dark knight, but feels hesitant to do so _'What if something does happen to me if they don't kill Joker? I need to talk to Robin about this.'_

/

"So, he's after Two-Face next?" Jinx asked as she waits for Zatanna who's in a candle scented bath as the pinkette sits on the toilet seat of the hotel bathroom.

"He will once he gets to Sugar and Spice." Zatanna respond as she washes her body.

"His henchwomen, eh? I remember most of Gotham's villains like Joker, Ivy, and Mr. Freeze as motivational speakers for the HIVE academy." Jinx states as she hopes to help clean her mentor's wet body "You sure you don't need any help scrubbing?"

Zatanna smiled as she wash her leg with her soap filled hands as she extends her leg to Jinx teasingly "You think I need help scrubbing me?"

Jinx blushed as she reaches for the foot of the magician's leg, as Zatanna retreats it in the water "Hey! No fair." She whined.

"Unless you do something good for me, then I'll consider it." Zatanna teased as she continues to wash her body.

"No fair, I want to get a feel with those long legs of yours." Jinx muttered as she wait patiently for Zatanna to finish her bath.

/

Tied up in chairs after getting themselves captured, Sugar and Spice, one is a blond haired woman in white corset leotard with white thigh high boots, Sugar. The other is a ebony haired Hispanic woman wearing black top and short shorts with black combat boots, Spice.

"Sugar and Spice, Two-Face's leading combatant henchwomen." Garfield states "Starling Strong and Paulina Sanchez, two high school drop outs from a small town called Amity and moved to Gotham after both of your families went bankrupt. Now tell me, where is Two-Face?" he demands with Blackfire and Red Hood beside him.

"Fuck you! We won't tell you where Harvey is, you green mutt!" Spice shouts rudely at the changeling.

"Yeah, there's no way we're going to spoil our boss's hideout to a green cutie!" Sugar replied sweetly as Spice glares at her.

"Alright, unspeakable torture it is." Garfield told them as he motions Red Hood to point his guns towards Sugar and Spice's head "Now, unless you don't want bullets and blood in your heads, tell us where is Two-Face!?"

"Better tell 'em, I'm very trigger happy." Red Hood told as he saw Sugar and Spice looking nervous and look like they're about to wet themselves.

"He's at the Ic-" Sugar got out before she was silenced by her friend kicked her.

"Shut up you fool!" Spice harshly ordered her friend. "You can just go fuc-"

"Fine then." Garfield replied as he turned into the Ghost Rider and wrapped his chain around the hispanic girl's neck. _**"Then you no longer serve any purpose."**_

"Just die, puta!" Spice spat.

_**"Paulina Sanchez, for the sins of prostitution, attempt murder on Samantha Manson, many sex acts and many unspeakable things, you shall burn to hell!"**_ Ghost Rider told as he wraps his chains around the Hispanic girl's neck as she screams until she is turned into a burnt corpse. _**"Now Star, where's Harvey? If you tell us, you'll live."**_

Sugar gulps after witnessing her once long time friend dies as she spills "The Old Iceburg warehouse! He said that he's allied with the Falcones in ways of taking you down! Please spare me!" she said as tears flooded in her eye.

"Starly." Garfield spoke to the blond as he returned to normal "Why don't you go to therapy, get out of Gotham, go to Metropolis just like you've dreamed of, start a new life, and do that dream job you had since you were a little girl."

"You're letting me...live?" she asked him.

"Yes. You seem like a good person, you just had the wrong friends." Garfield replied as he unties Sugar as the blond girl runs out of the building.

"Thank you!" She cried out as she ran for her life.

"Why did you do that?" Red Hood asked his leader as he watched the young blond run. "We could've killed her."

"Not everybody who committed or will commit a crime deserves to die." Garfield stated. "Some can still be saved."

"I'm so proud." Kole replied to her boyfriend. "Here I thought you would just kill everybody."

"I'm not a total nut job, I know who to spare, Kole." Garfield states "Now, let's go hunt for the head of Harvey Dent."

/

"Be prepared, boys." Two-Face told as he has a large group of Falcone's men with Alberto Falcone "That green freak will come here any minute. Only a matter of time either Sugar or Spice spoil my hideout, especially Sugar."

"Harvey." spoke the voice of Batman as he emerges from the shadows. The Falcones were ready to shoot but Two-Face halt them after flipping his coin.

"Batman, why are you here?" Two-Face demands.

"I'm not here to fight, Harvey. I'm here to protect you from Logan." Batman replied as he knew that out of every rogue in Gotham, he has to protect Two-Face, his once old friend before Joker blew half of his face up.

"Let's see if the coin can decide for us Batman." Two-Face stated as he flipped the coin and it came up positive. "Congrats, you can stay." _'At least I have Bruce with me.'_ He thought as the part that was Dent refused to reveal his friend's identity.

A few hours has passed as the lights blacked out. This startled the men as everyone prepares their guns as Batman prepares his batarangs. Then they heard a puffing sound as one of the men disappears.

"Hey, where did Sid go?" asked one of the men as they heard a thump "Sid!"

"Goddamn it the Bats lead him to us!" Alberto Falcone accused.

"Save yer breath Falcone, if I knew Bats he never kills, or let anyone die!" Two-Face retorts as more men disappears as it's only Batman, Two-Face, and Falcone left as more thumping noises can be heard.

"Where's my men!?" Alberto demands as he sweats bullets with his gun ready.

"They've been damned." spoke Garfield as he, Red Hood, and Kid Devil emerges from the shadows as the lights went on.

"Hello Bats, guess what? I'm feeling more powerful than before." Red Hood states as a P symbol visible on his left arm, as he held his gun as he shoots it up in the air as it went to the roof "My new boss, Mr. Logan, grant me the power to shoot all of my targets, with one shot. My bullets are stronger than ever, Daddy-Bats." he states as he saw Alberto fall to the floor with many bullets in his body that suddenly appeared.

_'Jason.'_ Batman thought as he threw his batarang made of Nth metal as it aims at the Ghost Rider, only for it to turn into ashes, surprising Batman.

_**"Nth metal won't work on the spirit from hell."**_ Ghost Rider told after he transformed as he wraps his chains around Two-Face's neck as he brings him towards him. Batman tries to rescue him, only to by restrained by Kid Devil, who jumps on top of him holding him in restraints.

_**"Gonna flip a coin to see if you want to die or not, Dent?"**_ Ghost Rider questions _**"For the crimes of the murders, racketeering, extortion, and bribes. Better make a choice like you always do, Harvey."**_

Two-Face looked around and noticed that everybody that was there was dead except for him. He then turned his eyes to his once friend and smiled for the first real smile in years. "Good bye, Bruce."

_**"It's your choice."**_ Ghost Rider commented as he killed the ex-District Attorney of Gotham.

"HARVEY!" Batman shouts as he glares at the Ghost Rider who killed his friend.

_**"Don't be upset. He accepted his faith and he'll pay for his crimes in hell."**_ the Ghost Rider states _**"Right now, Croc, and Blackfire are killing Zsasz, Mad Hatter, and Ragdoll."**_

Batman grits his teeth as Kid Devil lets him go as he disappears, and then reappears next to his master and fellow sin.

"This isn't justice, you're killing those who could've given a chance!" Batman barked as he saw Garfield change back.

"Given a chance? Listen to what you're saying, you know they can never be redeemed. These psychos are too dangerous to live." Garfield retorts as he grins "Besides old man, you have a sin yourself."

"What bullshit are you talking about, Logan." Batman sneered at the green murderer.

"You never forgive." Garfield states "You're too prideful to apologize, and you never forgive Zatanna for wiping yours and Dr. Light's memories, even though most of the Leaguers forgave that action she did."

"She broke the law!" Batman yelled. "She took away someone's memory!"

"And you have taken the lives of thousand! If not, maybe millions of souls!" Garfield yelled in outrage. "Every soul that those monsters have killed is on your hands! Simply because you refused to do what is necessary and end their evil acts on the innocent. Well if you can call humans innocent."

"They deserve a chance!" Batman argued.

"They were given a chance, chances and they spat on those chances and shoved them back in your face **as they kill merciless!"** Garfield spat in pure hate from the man that he once admired.

"What makes you think you can be this world's hero by killing thousands of villains?" Batman demands.

"To end this cycle, Bruce." Garfield told him coldly "If you're such a big hero, greatest detective Richard spoke so highly of, then where were you when I was tortured by Gaultry's hands?" he questions in a cold manner "You've failed Jason, this city, and soon you're going to let Barbara crippled if I don't kill Joker."

"No! I'll lock the Joker in Arkham Asylum where he can get the help that he deserves!" Batman stated firmly. "I can save him and by extension save Barbara! If you weren't lying to simply fool Barbara!"

"The Joker is a mad and rabid dog...and the only thing you can do to cure a rabid old yeller is to kill it." Garfield chuckled as Jason kept his face clear as he took his mask off to face his 'father.'

"This is the only way to truely save Babs, and I won't let you stop me." Jason told the man before he placed his mask back on. "Stay out of the way, Bruce." He warned as they all disappeared.

"Jason." Batman whispered as he was all alone.

/

"Poison Ivy, Magpie, Penguin, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Zsasz, and Ragdoll, all died and we're the only Gotham City villains left." Joker states as in front of him are Riddler, Bane, Clayface, Catwoman, Firefly, Mr. Freeze, Gearhead, Professor Pyg, and Cluemaster "I gotta give the green freak credit, he gives the Bats a hard time."

"I must admit, he strikes more fear than me." Scarecrow states as he shivers.

"And with Croc defected, we're toast." Firefly comments with a fire pun.

"And they say my ice puns were terrible." Mr. Freeze said in monotone.

"Anyhow, with Harley in police custody, it will be only a matter of time for Batsy to decide to protect us. Well I say let him protect us!" Joker shouts as he grew a wicked smile _'While Batsy is busy with the green freak, I'm going to have some plans that involves the Gordans.'_

/

Barbara sits on her bed as she decides to call her old friend in Jump using the video phone, but it rings when an image of Batman shows up.

"Barbara, do you read?" Batman asked her as she nods "Good. I've lost track of Logan and his gang and I need you to keep a close eye out for him and his cult."

"Yeah um, sure Bats." Barbara told him "Bats?"

"What Batgirl?" Batman asked as he gruffs.

"I...how are we going to be able to lock up Garfield with such demotic powers?" Babs asked him as she brings her legs to her chest 'I don't want to be crippled.'

"I'll figure it out how." Batman respond as he hangs up, leaving a disbelieving Batgirl who doubts a cell can hold Garfield.

**/**

**Two-Face and Penguin, checked off of the list. Now I know you're wondering about Star and Paulina from Danny Phantom being Sugar and Spice like from Batman Forever? Well I thought it would make a good cameo, and a little bashing on Paulina since I so hate her in the show.**

**Looks like I'm making Joker the main antagonists in this arc. Guessing I'm setting up the baddies to be killed until Joker's killed.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	12. Gotham(Part 5): Avarice

**I do not own BB, Ghost Rider, or anything else that belongs to DC/Marvel**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

At the dark corner of Crime Alley, a woman in a skin tight black catsuit with an exposed cleavage and carries a whip jumps down and spots a pink haired girl with Killer Croc and Red Hood.

"Okay, what number am I thinking of right now?" Kole asked the two.

"Two." Red Hood asked.

"I can't count, so I'm guessing six." Croc replied as he eats a piece of chicken.

"Interesting." Catwoman whispered as she decides to observe the scene more.

"Nine." Kole answered as Red Hood and Croc just grumbled. It was then Garfield marches forth dragging a burnt body of the mob boss, Tony Zucco, followed by Blackfire dragging another dead body, and Kid Devil carrying more.

"We've just eliminated 12 mob bosses in one night." Kid Devil states "So what now, boss?"

"We make a video." Garfield replied as he brings out a camera "We're going to lure the Joker out using this camera, and broadcast it throughout Gotham."

"So a video to show that you don't mean any harm, as long as you get the Joker? Nice." Red Hood states.

"That's right." Garfield respond as his ears, senses, and instincts picks up "You can come out now, Selena."

Jumping behind Kole, was Catwoman as she grabs Kole's wrist and held her like a shield "Forgive me, but if I'm going to get killed, it should be on my own terms." Catwoman states as she held Kole's cheeks.

"You can let go of her, Selena." Garfield told as he lowered his Sins to calm down "We mean no harm for the Sin of Avarice."

"Avarice? You think I'm greedy?" Catwoman asked as she feels offended.

"Cats are greedy creatures." Gar states "They don't like to share, like you don't like sharing Bruce, even though he already had sex with Talia, Zatanna, Vicky, Kathy, and every other women in Gotham."

"You act like I didn't already know about Bruce sleeping with those skanks!" Catwoman spat as her muscles spasmed as she lets go of Kole. "He is mine and mine alone! I will cut all of those slut's eyes out!"

"He was never truly yours, Selena." Garfield replied to the thief as he took several steps toward his girlfriend. "I offer you the opportunity to own a monopoly on his attention, be my sin and his attention will be yours."

_'Bruce will only see me?'_ Catwoman thought in delight as she jumped at the chance to have her love only see her. "Fine."

"But first, I'm going to have to curse you in order to become my sin." Garfield states "Blackfire, the Lust, is punished to never have sex. Kid Devil, Sloth, must be ready and cannot be lazy. Croc, Gluttony, is cursed to not to eat the innocence. And of course Jason, the Pride, is cursed to humility."

"I can't believe I have to throw away my pride to play childish games with Pinky." Red Hood states as Kole sticks her tongue at the helmet man.

"As for you, Selena, you're going to be more charitable." Garfield states as he place his curse towards Catwoman as he place his thumb on her chest, burning an "A" Mark on her chest as Selena Kyle winced. "Now you are the Sin of Avarice, I've granted you and your whip to strike the greed of your victims. Electrical whip."

"This power is so...purrfect." Catwoman states as her eyes glow yellow.

"Perfect indeed, now we can start our filming." Garfield told as he held his camera.

/

Barbara laid on her bed as she shifts and turn. She sweats as she has a nightmare where a loud bang and Joker was in it. Babs screamed as she shot up from her bed as she notice that it's morning.

"Barb, are you alright?" Barbara's mom, Barbara Kean asked as she walk towards her daughter in comfort.

"Fine mom, just had a nightmare." Barbara told her mother as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"What was it about? Are you okay?" Barbara Kean asked her daughter in concern.

"I'm fine and it was nothing. I don't even remember it." Barbara assured her mother who didn't look convinced. "Please mom I'll be fine."

"Okay, Barbara." Barbara Kean replied to her daughter with a motherly smile. "You should get up and get something to eat."

"Sure, mom." Barbara said as she gets up once her mom's out of her room. She has an uneasy feeling of what's about to happen soon, and she hopes of talking to Robin about it.

As soon as Barbara went downstairs and have breakfast, Jim turns on the television as he notice the news bulletin on Gotham News.

/

"It looks like someone's taking Batman's job, but this time this Ghost Rider, formerly known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans and Doom Patrol, is taking down Gotham criminals for good." The reporter said as another screen next to him pops up "Vicky, if you will."

"Thanks, John." Vicky Vale replied as she turns to the camera "Now we got this footage delivered into our studio as it shows the former Titan who now prefers to as the Ghost Rider. Roll the clip."

"Hey dudes and dudettes." Garfield spoke in a dark manner "You may know me as Beast Boy of the Titans, but now a days I preferred to be called Garfield Mark Logan, or just Logan, or Mark." He chuckled as he grips his hand "I'm just making this video to send out a message to Gotham that I don't mean any harm, I'm just doing what the Batman is too chickened out to do, wiping out the criminals of this city. The Caped Crusader may have been your guardian for so long, but the progress he's doing is too slow." It was then he transformed into the Ghost Rider _**"And that's where I came in. To all the criminals who value your life more than your mothers, give me information on where's the Joker. With Joker gone, this city can be safe from his evils. And to Batman who's watching this, let me tell you this: no prison can hold me."**_

The video ended as the reporters face was one of horror and joy. "H-He's going to kill the Joker?" The man asked his partner who cried in pur joy.

"YES! We'll going to be free from that monster!" The Vicky exclaimed as her partner joined her as they celebrated the emending death of the clown. "This goes out to all citizens, either normal, hero or criminal, if you have information on the Joker then please call it into the station."

"Gotham's bright future has finally come full cirlce. Mr. Logan will save us." The male reporter commented with a huge smile.

/

Batman bangs his fist on the keyboards of the bat computer. It's evident that he's angry after watching the news broadcast. What makes him more angry that Gotham's basically cheering for the guy. They're rooting for a killer. Although he couldn't blame them, the Joker is basically the flea in Gotham's fur that can never get off.

"He claims that there's no jail that can hold him, Master Wayne." Alfred states "How do you propose we should do?"

"Make a cell that can hold him." Batman gruffed. "Maybe Doctor Fate can come up with something or even...Doctor Fate is our best option."

"There is always Ms. Zatanna, sir." Alfred commented to his ward. "She could help."

"She can't be trusted, Alfred. She would sooner betray me than help me." Batman argued.

"That is a load of bullocks Master Wayne and you know it." Alfred scolded in harsh fatherly tone. "That woman loved you, she might even still love you to this day. And you would rather leave her to die than give her a second chance."

"She wiped my memory and Dr. Light's!" Batman retorts angrily as the stress is getting the better of him.

"Don't you think she regretted in doing that? Don't forget Green Arrow, Hawkman, Dr, Palmer, Mr. Allen, Ms. Lance, Mr. Jordan and the Dibnys were in on this." Alfred points out to the man he raised since Thomas and Martha's deaths. "One person committed one sin, and later felt regret for what they did."

Batman looks away with a stern look as he doesn't want to argue his butler as he decides to change the subject "I'm going to call Batgirl and form a new plan to bring Logan down."

"And how is that, sir?" Alfred asked calmly.

"His girlfriend, Kole." Batman states "We find her, and lure Logan out."

"You are going to use a little girl as bait, Master Wayne?" Alfred demanded in anger. "That is not what you should do."

"It is what I should do and it is what I will do." Batman replied as he left in the Batwing before his butler could respond. "Come in Batgirl."

"Hey, Bruce." Barbara greeted the man. "I can't do anything for a couple hours, I'm helping my mom cook dinner."

"Call when you are finished; I know how we can get Logan." Batman order before he hung up. "Logan must have freaked her out with his lies."

/

Rupert Thorne is seen being choking to death by Catwoman, who has her whip around his neck.

"Thorne, Thorne, Thorne." Selena sang as the rest of the sins surrounds the king of Gotham's criminal underworld "You've lived and got away from the law for too long."

"Let me go, Catwoman!" Thorne demands as Red Hood crouch down with his pistol aiming at his head.

"Tell us about where's Joker? If you want to live, tell us anything you know about Joker." Red Hood demands as he gives a sadistic smirk underneath his helmet.

"How dare you break into my home! I'm a very powerful man and I can have all of you killed!" Thorne shouted at them. "Second, I got no clue where that pesky clown is, even if I wish I knew!"

"Kill him, he doesn't know." Garfield told as Catwoman uses her whip to electrocute Thorne as the criminal underworld boss who has political power screams in agony as Red Hood shoots him out of his misery.

"Gotham's criminal empire, ruined." Red Hood states with a grin.

"Who's next on the list?" Garfield asked.

"Hmm, all there's left are the rest of the rogues gallery, and the Joker is still afoot." Kole replied as they heard footsteps.

"Master, someone's near." Blackfire states as she spots two figures, as Zatanna and Jinx emerges. "Jinxie, glad to see you, and who's the pair of legs? Your new girlfriend?"

"Jinx? Zatanna?" Garfield greeted in confusion. "What are you two doing here? Or together for that matter?"

"I'm Zee's new sidekick." Jinx replied as she stood boldly.

"I am here to help you, Garfield." Zatanna states. "I came here without Batman's knowledge because not even he can defeat you. If you come with me, I can get John to help you have the Ghost Rider out of you."

Gar stood in shock as there is an opportunity to be freed from Mephisto's hold. But he then replied "I'm tempted by the offer, but I can't, me and my team are going to put Joker out of his misery, and this time, he won't be coming back from the dead."

"It's about Barbara, isn't it?" Zatanna asked as he nodded "I have foreseen the future of her faith. I know she will be crippled by that mad man if you don't stop him."

"Joker lived long enough." Red Hood states.

"He's a menace to society." Catwoman comments.

"And ugly." Blackfire replied shallowly.

"I agree on those statements, but unfortunately we cannot allow you all to escape." Zatanna states as Etrigan and Constantine appeared.

"K.D., teleport us out of here." Garfield orders as He tries to teleport all, but unfortunately a dark spell circle surrounds them except for Catwoman, Blackfire, and Kole.

"Shit." Garfield cursed as he looks at Kole with concern "Selena, Komiand'r, take Kole away from here!"

"On it, Master." Blackfire replied as she grabs Kole and Catwoman around their waist as she lifts them over her shoulders as she flies out of the building.

"What do we do now, boss?" Croc asked the changeling.

_**"We dance."**_ The Ghost Rider states as he breaths in and breaths out fire to separate themselves from the Dark Justice League. _**"Now we must retreat!"**_

/

Blackfire landed on the rooftop as she still holds onto Kole and Catwoman, whom the ladder is not happy with the onyx haired girl touching her shapely ass.

"You can put us down and stop touching my ass!" Catwoman growled at the Tamaranean.

"Sorry." Blackfire appolgoized which confused everyone present. _'Why did I say that?'_

"So what do we do?" Kole asked the two older women.

"Wait for Master." Blackfire answered.

"Wait at the safe house." Catwoman corrected the Tamaranean. "Logan will meet us there and the other two will meet us there."

/

"Where would they go?" Kid Devil asked.

"The safe house." Garfield answered.

"Great idea, boss." Red Hood replied.

"You blokes ain't bloody going no where." Constantine said as he cast a spell to unleash water hydras as they charge at the two.

"Come on, I know the way out!" Croc told as he crash to a wall as he lead the men to the sewers "I know some spots that will lead to the safe house."

"Lead the way." Garfield told him as they enter the sewers before the magic users come out to find them.

"Damn." Zatanna cursed as she and Jinx were too late to locate them.

"They can't be too far." Jinx states "With Catwoman, they'll likely find a safe house somewhere."

"Jinx." Zatanna started as she place her hand on the pinkette's shoulder "I believe you have earned my satisfaction." She told as Jinx squeal like a schoolgirl.

"All of you are welcome to my mansion." Etrigan told them as they disappeared to Etrigan's mansion.

/

"Tonight's going to be my biggest joke yet." Joker states as he held the gun and place it in his pocket " While the Ghost Rider and Batman are too busy dealing with the half of the rogues, I'm going to commence my planned visit with the Gordons!"

"This is going to be wonderful Mr. J!" Harley cheered before her boyfriend back handed her into a wall. "That's a great one, Mr. J!"

_'Best Pawn yet.'_ Joker thought with a sadistic smile as he kicked the blond in her stomach and then threw her to the floor.

/

"Zatanna, Jinx and the Justice League Dark are after us." Garifield sighed as they all sat in the safe house to watch the news.

"Here we have a caller." The male reporter stated as they answered the call.

"Mr. Logan, if you want to know what the clown is up to then you will meet me at the old Falcone ice wearhouse by the docks on the West Side of Gotham." A voice told the man before it hung up.

"Thank you, caller." The female reporter commented.

"Let's go!" Garfield shouted in excitment. "One step closer to killing the clown!"

"It could be a trap." Kole objected.

"You're right." Garfield admitted. "Hood and Blackfire come with me, everybody else stay here." He ordered.

/

At the old Falcone ice warehouse, Garfield, Blackfire, and the Red Hood steps closer inside. Garfield makes the place warmer since he's basically the embodiment of the Ghost Rider.

"This place gives me the chills, literally." Red Hood comments.

"That's the point." Spoke a deep voice as emerging from the shadows is Mr. Freeze "Hello Mr. Logan."

"Victor Fries." Gar replied as he narrows his eyes "What do you know about Joker?"

"I have some information about Joker's next plot." Freeze states "He's going to strike at the Gordons family."

"Looks like that was easy. Why tell us that info?" Garfield asked.

"Because of my Nora." Freeze replied in sorrow "Ivy killed my Nora after our last team up, consider us even for killing her."

Garfield, as well as Blackfire and Red Hood, also notice something strange about Freeze "Your dying, aren't you?"

"My last act of kindness, please bring this clown down to hell where he belongs." Mr. Freeze told with sorrow in his voice.

"I can do that, Victor." Garfield accepted as he smiled at the villain. "I hope you see Nora again." And with that the three left the warehouse.

"I'll see you in hell, clown." Mr. Freeze laughed as he felt that his time will come with in a month or two. _'Even in death I don't get to see my Nora.'_

/

Catwoman sits on the couch eating canned fish as Kole sits beside her.

"So are you, like, part cat?" She asked the older woman.

"No sweetie, being Catwoman is the gimmick, I'm a cat thief." Catwoman replied as she sensed Gar, Red Hood, and Blackfire came to the safe house.

"Joker's preparing to strike at the Gordons." Garfield announced as everyone regroups to the leader "We're going to need to stop that clown tonight."

"Barbara?" Catwoman commented in worry. "We need to get there!"

"Kole and I will get the Joker, the rest of you go after the remaining rogue members in Gotham." Garfield ordered his team.

"I'm coming too, I got a score to settle with the clown." Red Hood states.

"Me too, there's no way I'm letting Babs get crippled by that clown." Catwoman comments.

"I guess us three can take out the rest." Croc said as he feels hungry.

"It's time we eliminate the klorbags of this city." Blackfire replied.

"And burn them to hell." Kid Devil states as he has the fire in his eyes.

"Alright, we split into two teams." Garfield states as he turns into the Ghost Rider "Let's burn the clown."

/

"All the events are turning." Mephisto said as he sits on his flying chair as he eats popcorn "Now Garfield, will you save Ms. Gordon, or not? The clock is ticking." Mephisto said as he prepares to watch the show "All those souls will come to me."

**/**

**Will Gar save Barbara in time? Will the Joker succeed in crippling her? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of the Gotham Arc.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
